Pelea de Gatas
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Aparentemente, Magnus no es el único gatito interesado en Alec. Acaso nuestro querido Brujo será capaz de enfrentar a cualquier adversario que quiera atentar contra su amor por el Nefilim? Sin importar cual lindo y tierno sea el rival? Igual que en el mundo humano, en el universo felino todo se vale cuando tu objetivo es conquistar el amor.
1. Un inesperado inquilino

**Tonks: **Bien, esto me nació un día viendo Supernatural.. es una locura.. la cual mi Parabatai aprobó con toda su locura propia..xD espero que les guste y les saque algunas risas..! es un fic chiquito de unos cuantos capis, pero tenía que sacar,me esa idea de la cabeza..xD disfruten..! El ridículo titulo del Fic fue idea de la loca de abajo.. y lo amé..!xD

**MBQ:** Todo el fics lo escribí yo! Lo juro! Jajajajaja xD nah, hablando en serio; espero lo disfruten como yo lo he hecho mientras mi loca Parabatai me pasaba lo que escribía y yo intentaba convencerla que los gatos son mejores que los perros :D p.d: el titulo fue idea mia :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Un inesperado inquilino..!**

Ya había pasado 1 año desde aquella horrible guerra en la que habían perdido a tantos seres queridos. Un año que a Alec se le habían pasado volando, y es que vivir con un inmortal a veces le hacía perder la noción del tiempo a él también. Se había mudado con Magnus en cuanto su madre había puesto pie en Nueva York. Aun visitaba a su familia casi todos los días, pero ahora su hogar estaba con su Brujo, en su extravagante departamento en Queens. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, un hogar acogedor, una mascota linda, una familia amorosa, y un novio perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Por lo menos para él.

Presidente Miau estaba descansando en su lugar favorito, el reposa brazos del sillón donde Alec siempre dejaba sus chamarras o abrigos antes de salir, para no olvidarlos. Estaba echado sobre el abrigo negro de Alec, disfrutando del aroma mientras se lamia sus patitas, limpiándolas. Siempre que veía que Alec ponía su abrigo en el sillón, el corría y se sentaba sobre este en un intento por hacer que Alec se quedara, aunque nunca funcionaba, no se rendiría.

-Presidente, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te subas a mis abrigos- le dijo Alec suavemente mientras lo tomaba con cuidado- todos son negros y siempre los dejas llenos de pelos blancos.

-No deberías dejarlos ahí- le dijo Magnus, poniéndose su propio abrigo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Si no lo pongo aquí se me olvida- le dijo Alec, dejó al gato sobre el sillón y sacudió su abrigo antes de ponérselo.

-Anda, vámonos, se hace tarde- lo apresuró Magnus yendo hacia la puerta principal, Alec se echó una última mirada en el espejo, costumbre que Magnus lo había forzado a adoptar, y después se giró para seguir al Brujo. Pero el maullido detrás de él lo detuvo y lo hizo girarse. Presidente Miau lo miraba sentado desde el sofá, maullando.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, volveremos en unas horas- le dijo Alec acariciándolo por última vez antes de seguir a Magnus por la puerta. Presidente Miau se quedó mirando la entrada, su corazoncito latía descontroladamente y comenzó a maullar, llamando a Alec, pero su Alec ya se había ido; se había ido con Magnus. Soltó un maullido lamentándose, si tan solo fuera humano, si tan solo pudiera acercarse a Alec del mismo modo que Magnus lo hacía, después de todo, él y Magnus no eran tan diferentes: eran felinos, o no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras- dijo Alec mientras soltaba una risita, la cena fue divertida: había sido una tranquila noche de parejas, incluso habían asistido Tessa y Jem, que estaban de visita en Nueva York.

-Oh, merecían saberlo- dijo Magnus entrando en el departamento mientras se quitaba su bufanda- Además, viste lo sonrojado que se puso Jem? Es divertidísimo provocar su lado victoriano.

-Abusivo- lo reprendió Alec sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quieres un poco de vino? Una copita antes de dormir?- le preguntó Magnus dirigiéndose al salón.

-Suena bien- Alec se apresuró a seguirlo, pero antes de poder entrar por completo, ambos se quedaron paralizados. Justo en el sillón de tres plazas estaba un chico, un pequeño chico de unos 16 años. Era pequeñito, menudo y con una alborotada cabellera rubia... y estaba completamente desnudo.

-Disculpa- Magnus se adelantó un paso llamando la atención del inesperado visitante. El chico levantó la cabeza dejando ver un adorable rostro infantil, los enormes ojos ámbar los miraban curiosos, pero justo cuando estos se fijaron en Alec, el rostro del chico se iluminó y, con una enorme sonrisa, saltó de sillón y corrió hacia el Nefilim.

-Alec!- el chico saltó y se aferró al ojiazul por el cuello, restregando su cabeza contra la de él una y otra vez.

-Woah! Espera un segundo!

-Qué demonios?!- Alec y Magnus no sabían lo que ocurría. Alec estaba paralizado, no se atrevía a tocar el cuerpo desnudo del chico que se aferraba a él abrazándole el cuello con los brazos y enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Magnus, por otro lado, tiraba del pequeño cuerpo intentando separarlo de su novio- basta ya! Suelta a mi novio, niño malcriado!

-Alec! Alec! Alec!- el chico no dejaba de gritar mientras restregaba su rostro y cabello contra el del ojiazul.

-Algo que hayas olvidado contarme?- preguntó Magnus, rindiéndose al ver que el rubio se había pegado a Alec como garrapata- un amante secreto, o algo así?

-Cómo crees?!- exclamó Alec mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Al fin movió las manos lentamente empujando al chico suavemente- oye, basta ya, suéltame.

-Esto es ridículo- se quejó Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-Magnus... me está lamiendo?- preguntó Alec sintiendo suaves y húmedos roces contra su cabello.

-Ya basta! Deja de hacer eso!- Magnus tiró especialmente fuerte, casi haciendo caer a Alec, y logró despegar al pequeño chico lanzándolo lejos. Alec y Magnus se sorprendieron al ver que el chico caía de cuclillas y con perfecto equilibrio antes de volver a levantarse y sisearle amenazadoramente al Brujo- acaso... me siseó?

-Eso parece- murmuró Alec, se quedaron quietos mirando como el chico se... se lamía el dorso de la mano antes de pasarla por su rostro- erm... hola pequeño, dime, que haces aquí? En dónde vives?

-Aquí- respondió el chico mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí? Creo que te equivocaste, esta es nuestra casa- le dijo Magnus señalando a Alec y a él mismo.

-Sí, vivo con ustedes- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No, no lo haces, creo que recordaría haber aceptado dejar que un adolescente exhibicionista se quedara en mi casa...

-Magnus- lo reprendió Alec- mira pequeño, creo que deberíamos ponerte unos pantalones e ir a buscar a tus padres. Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

-Alec, soy yo! Presidente Miau!- respondió el chico sonriendo ampliamente y dejando a los otros dos completamente atónitos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Le quedará enorme- se quejó Alec al ver que Magnus traía una de sus camisas más sobrias y unos pantalones de pijama, no le pondría nada de diseñador al gato.

-No tengo otra cosa- dijo el Brujo tendiéndole las prendas al ojiazul, quien lo miró confundido- está pegado a ti, se dejara que le pongas la ropa.

-Bien, erm... Presidente, levanta los brazos- el gatito obedeció al instante con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Alec prosiguió a ponerle la camisa y a meterle los pantalones rápidamente. Magnus se había perdido rumbo a su estudio- listo, ya estas más decente- Presidente Miau se miró a sí mismo y frunció el ceño, luego prosiguió a intentar desnudarse nuevamente- no, no, no! Debes quedarte vestido, como yo, ves?

-No gusta- dijo el chico mirando a Alec tristemente.

-Sé que no estás acostumbrado, pero ahora que eres humano debes comportarte como uno, si?- le dijo Alec suavemente, el gato parpadeó rápidamente mirándolo, Alec alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Nyaa!- el pequeño chico soltó un maullido que sonó muy parecido al de Presidente Miau gato y se lanzó sobre Alec.

-Que se trae contigo?- preguntó Magnus, regresando a la sala con un libro abierto en las manos.

-No lo sé, creo que sigue creyendo que es un gato- dijo Alec soltando una risita mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Presidente. Magnus lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Es extraño... e incómodo, deja eso- le dijo Magnus lanzándose a un sillón mientras seguía leyendo.

-Es solo que si sigue creyendo que es gato, no hay que tratarlo muy diferente o se confundirá- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie para ir junto a Magnus- tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa?

-Sé hechizos para cambiar animales en personas y viceversa, pero yo no realicé ninguno en Presidente Miau, y si de pura casualidad hubiera salido de casa y algún Brujo lo hubiera hechizado, las protecciones del departamento no lo hubieran dejado entrar, no en ese estado- le explicó Magnus sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Entonces crees que cambió solo?- Alec se sentó junto a Magnus mirando la misma página que su novio.

-Tengo varios libros sobre la magia de los animales que... erm... disculpa?- Magnus apartó el libro cuando sintió a Presidente Miau, sin nada de delicadeza, meterse entre él y Alec en el sillón, sonriéndole al ojiazul y casi sentándose sobre su regazo.

-Erm... Presidente?- Alec se removió un poco haciéndole espacio al gato que seguía insistiendo en separar al Brujo y al Nefilim.

-Ya! Deja de empujarme con tu trasero, hay mucho espacio!- lo reprendió Magnus al ver que el rubio le daba la espalda y lo empujaba suavemente.

-Tengo frio- dijo el gatito restregando su cuerpo contra el de Alec.

-Tranquilo, te daré un suéter, si?- Alec se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación. Magnus bufó y miró al chico sentado enseguida de él, al principio no lo había notado, pero el pequeño también tenía ojos de gato, solo que eran color ámbar.

-Tienes idea de que te pasó?- preguntó Magnus, Presidente Miau se limitó a encogerse de hombros acomodándose sobre el sillón. Magnus rodó los ojos y, con un movimiento de la mano, atrajo de su estudio todos los libros sobre magia animal que tenía, no debía ser tant...- argh!

-Nyaa!- una estampida de libros apareció desde la puerta del estudio de Magnus y los bombardearon a él y a Presidente Miau.

-Qué pasó?!- Alec llegó corriendo con el suéter en la mano y mirada preocupada- Magnus! Presidente Miau! Están bien?!

-Pensaba que eran menos- se quejó Magnus saliendo de detrás del sillón, donde él y Presidente se habían refugiado.

-Por el Ángel- Alec dejó a un lado el suéter y corrió a auxiliarlos, ayudó a Magnus a ponerse de pie y después se giró hacia Presidente, que seguía encogido detrás del sillón.

-Bien, esto necesitará un batallón- dijo Magnus sacudiéndose y mirando el desastre de libros.

-Presidente Miau, tranquilo, ya está bien- el Brujo se giró al escuchar los mimos de Alec. Presidente Miau seguía aterrado y no quería salir de su escondite- Magnus, está asustado.

-Déjalo, ya saldrá- dijo el más alto con un ademan de la mano, siempre que su mascota se asustaba, se escondía por un rato y luego volvía como si nada.

-Pobrecillo- Alec seguía inclinado mirando a Presidente.

-Alec, déjalo, se calmará solo- Magnus tronó los dedos y los libros comenzaron a organizarse en enormes pilas- prepararé un poco de café.

-Bien, yo... comenzaré a leer- dijo Alec no muy seguro de dejar a Presidente solo detrás del sofá.

-Llamaré a Tessa y Jem para que nos ayuden- Magnus se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café y a llamar a sus amigos. Marcó el número de Jem y esperó mientras preparaba la cafetera, obviamente era más sencillo hacerlos aparecer de Starbucks o algún otro lugar, pero ya sabía cómo se molestaba Alec cuando lo hacía.

-_Hola?_\- la adormilada voz de Jem respondió el teléfono después de unos 6 timbres. Uso su voz más seria y preocupada para que lo tomaran en serio.

-Jem, tengo una severa emergencia en casa, los necesito a ti y a Tessa, lo más pronto posible- directo y sin rodeos, los necesitaba en el apartamento ya mismo para aprovechar el tiempo, ese par se iba de Nueva York el día siguiente en la noche.

-_Vamos en camino_\- fue todo lo que respondió Jem, ya totalmente despierto, antes de cortar la llamada.

-Vienen los refuerzos- dijo entrando nuevamente en la sala guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-Perfecto, necesitamos la lectura rápida de Tessa- dijo Alec, estaba acomodado en un sillón con un libro bastante grueso en las manos.

-Sí, necesitamos todos los lectores rápidos que conozcamos- dijo Magnus sobándose la frente mientras abría dos libros más- lástima que no está su marido.

-Jem no viene?- preguntó Alec alzando la mirada.

-No, el otro. Quiero decir, el anteri... oh, olvídalo, no importa- Magnus cortó la frase al sentir esa ya familiar punzada en el pecho, siempre que pensaba en su futuro a muy, muy largo plazo, cuando Alec ya no estuviera, o cuando pensaba en lo que había vivido Tessa, en cómo se tendría que preparar para...- demonios.

-Dijiste algo?

-No, no, solo me frustro de ver tantos libros- odiaba pensar en esas cosas tan horribles, y odiaba más pensarlas teniendo a Alec a su lado. El bip de la cafetera se escuchó y Magnus tronó los dedos concentrándose en traer las tazas, el azucarero y el café hasta la mesita de centro.

-Sí, lo sé, pero como dijiste, ya vienen los refuerzos- dijo Alec, Magnus levantó la mirada para sonreírle y entonces los vio:

-Es en serio?- exclamó el Brujo al ver como Alec, con total calma y normalidad, acariciaba la cabeza del rubio mientras leía.

-Qué?- preguntó Alec sin entender.

-Como que, "que", mírate!- exclamó Magnus, Alec bajó la mirada y se encontró con la confundida de Presidente Miau, que estaba recargado en su regazo y jugaba con unos hilos sueltos de la manta con la que se cubría- lo acaricias!

-Es nuestro gato- dijo Alec.

-Alexander...- el timbre interrumpió a Magnus.

-Deben ser Tessa y Jem, anda ábreles- le dijo Alec siguiendo con la lectura.

-Tengo tres libros abiertos y no puedo perder las páginas- le dijo Magnus.

-Y yo no puedo levantarme, molestaría a Presidente Miau, ya comienza a dormirse- Magnus rodó los ojos y, haciendo gala de su magia, mantuvo las paginas abiertas con los libros flotando y movió la otra mano para abrir la puerta a Jem y Tessa mientras maniobraba para que el café que traía de la cocina no se derramara.

-Magnus, que es tan importante que me llamaste a las 3 de la mañana- Tessa y Jem se miraban de veras preocupados.

-No podía esperar a mañana, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir- les dijo Magnus perdido entre la montaña de libros.

-Magnus, que estás haciendo?- Jem miró extrañado la tranquilidad de la escena, Magnus le había dicho que era una severa emergencia, pero no lucía como una.

-Magnus Bane, nos llamaste en mitad de la madrugada clamando tener una emergencia y vengo y te encuentro con la chimenea encendida y envuelto en mantas leyendo tranquilamente con tu novio!- lo regañó Tessa.

-Y un invitado- le dijo Magnus con las cejas alzadas.

-Invitado?- preguntaron los recién llegados.

-Sip, aquí- Alec les hizo señas para que miraran hacia abajo. Tessa y Jem miraron al pequeño rubio dormido sobre el regazo de Alec.

-Quien... Magnus, no entiendo nada- le dijo Tessa. Magnus, después de dejar el café sobre la mesita y mover un par de libros del camino, se acercó a los Carstairs.

-Será mejor que se sienten, esto será raro.

Una rápida y extraña explicación después, Tessa y Jem no apartaban la mirada del pequeño. Alec se había levantado y le había puesto una almohada para que estuviera cómodo. Magnus, al ver que ni Jem ni Tessa reaccionaban, tomo dos libros y le puso uno a cada uno en las manos.

-A trabajar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de sumirse también en la lectura.

Los cuatro leyeron tan rápido como pudieron, la gran biblioteca que tenía Magnus. Presidente Miau se había dedicado solo a dormir y a apretujarse contra Alec, el chico seguía dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera, igual que cuando era un gato. Cerca de unas dos horas después, al fin Tessa saltó llamando la atención de todos los varones.

-Encontré algo! Aquí, miren- dijo llevando un enorme libro antiguo hacia la mesita de centro, Jem y Magnus se acercaron rápidamente, Alec lo hizo después de dejar a Presidente en el sillón, dormido- aparentemente, su mascota no es un gato cualquiera, es un "Familiar".

-Un Familiar?- preguntaron Magnus y Alec.

-Sí, aquí dice que son criaturas que se encuentran principalmente en los hogares de Brujos, dice que la magia que desprenden los atraen y los hacen sentirse seguros- siguió Tessa, resumiéndoles lo que había leído- dice que siempre toman forma de algún animal doméstico, ya saben, perro, gato, pájaro o alguna cosa así.

-Entonces es una persona que se hace pasar por mascota?- pregunto Magnus.

-No, nadie sabe la verdadera forma de un familiar, solo eligen el animal por el que quieren pasarse y se transforman- explicó Tessa- según esto, es muy raro que los Familiares tomen forma humana, pero puede darse en algunas ocasiones cuando...

-Cuando qué?- preguntaron los tres chicos.

-Cuando el Familiar desarrolla un vínculo poderoso con su amo- explicó Tessa- necesita de magia para poder cambiar su forma, así que la toma del Brujo con el que se encuentre viviendo, y se transforma para él.

-Presidente Miau se hizo humano por mí?! Pero si yo no se lo pedí!- saltó Magnus.

-No, ellos mismos pueden decidir hacerlo- dijo Tessa- solo necesitan tomar la magia y ellos se encargan de usarla.

-Me robó magia!- se indignó el Brujo.

-Magnus, no seas dramático- le dijo Alec rodando los ojos antes de volver hacia Tessa- entonces si Magnus le quita la magia o lo transforma de vuelta a la normalidad, serviría?

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, la magia ya fue utilizada, no es como si fuera a reciclarse, podría intentar transformarlo, supongo- dijo Tessa encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creerlo, pequeño ladrón- seguía murmurando Magnus mirando al chico durmiente.

-Magnus, deja eso, escucha a Tessa- lo regañó Alec- intenta transformarlo de regreso a la normalidad.

-Bien, lo intentaré- Magnus se paró de frente al dormido Presidente Miau y levantó las manos, murmuró un hechizo y llamas azules salieron de sus palmas y rodearon al chico. Después de unos segundos las llamas desaparecieron. Presidente Miau se removió un poco, pero no despertó, y nada cambió- creo que no funciona.

-Supuse que no sería tan fácil- dijo Tessa tomando el libro nuevamente- pero aquí no dice nada sobre cómo se puede regresar a otra forma.

-Debe estar en algún lado, habrá otro libro por ahí con referencia a los Familiares- dijo Magnus tomando un libro al azar y abriéndolo en el índice.

-Como no te diste cuenta que no adoptaste un gato normal?- pregunto Jem a Magnus.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar sobre gatos "normales"- lo acusó Magnus- esa bola de pelos llena de furia no es nada normal tampoco.

-Iglesia es un gato cariñoso y tierno- dijo Jem.

-No, ese gato es el anticristo, lo sé- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza.

\- Sin contar con que tiene casi 200 años– alegó Tessa a favor de ellos. Jem rodó los ojos.

-Pero es extraño- dijo Magnus frunciendo el entrecejo- Presidente Miau ha vivido conmigo por tres años, y nunca se había transformado en humano antes.

-Tal vez no había querido- dijo Tessa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero por que hasta ahora, que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó Magnus pensativamente.

-Alec- susurró Jem, los otros tres lo voltearon a ver.

-Alec?- preguntó Magnus.

-Bueno, en tres años no has cambiado mucho, has vivido aquí, dando fiestas, no has hecho ningún viaje especial- explicó Jem- lo único que cambió fue que Alec llegó a tu vida.

-Tiene razón- dijo Tessa- tiene sentido, Alec llega a vivir contigo y en menos de un año Presidente Miau se transforma en humano.

-Alec- susurró Magnus mirando a su novio, el chico estaba aún más confundido que él.

-Pero eso no puede ser- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza- ahí dice que el Familiar debe formar un vínculo poderoso con su dueño y que toma magia del Brujo para transformarse. En todo caso debería usar la magia de Magnus y transformarse para Magnus.

-Pero tú también tienes magia- murmuró el Brujo, los otros tres lo miraron.

-Cómo?- preguntaron Jem y Tessa.

-Sí, Alec tiene acceso a mí... núcleo de magia, por así decirlo- explicó Magnus, Alec entendió entonces- es por la runa que Clary nos puso en Idris. Pensé que sería de ayuda que Alec pudiera usar mi magia cuando quisiera.

-Un Nefilim con magia? Wow- dijo Tessa mirando a Alec.

-Solo puedo hacer cosas pequeñas- explicó Alec- levitar algunas cosas hacia mí, cerrar las puertas, encender las luces, cosas así.

-Entonces eso fue- dijo Jem mirando a Presidente Miau- bueno, ahora que sabemos de dónde sacó la magia y por qué quiso cambiar, creo que es hora de que comencemos a buscar una solución.

-Sí, vamos, debemos regresarlo a la normalidad- dijo Magnus volviendo hacia la montaña de libros.

-Alec- escucharon la pequeña vocecita del rubio, los cuatro se giraron a verlo- tengo frio.

-Cúbrete con la frazada, anda- dijo tomando una frazada purpura y sacudiéndola antes de lanzársela encima al chico, pero no se dio cuenta que uno de los ratoncitos de juguete de Presidente Miau estaba enredado en la frazada y había salido volando cuando la había sacudido. Presidente, como todo buen gato, vio el ratón de juguete y se lanzó al aire para atraparlo- Magnus! Cuidado!

-Que... argh!- Magnus y Tessa soltaron un grito cuando Presidente cayó sobre la torre de libros, haciendo que cayeran sobre ellos.

-Tessa!- Jem se apresuró a ayudarlos a salir de entre la montaña de libros.

-Presidente, ten más cuidado, ven acá- Alec apartó al gatito del desastre mientras Magnus se ponía en pie.

-Por Lilith! Que te pasa?! Mira lo que hiciste!- gritó el Brujo haciendo que el chico se asustara y se ocultara detrás de Alec.

-Magnus, no le grites, simplemente intentó atrapar su juguete- dijo Alec mirando a su novio.

-Creo que es mejor que sigamos la investigación en tu estudio, Magnus- le dijo Tessa.

-Sí, esta cosa es muy desastrosa- dijo el Brujo tronando los dedos y enviando sus libros de regreso a su estudio.

-No le digas cosa, es Presidente- lo regañó Alec.

-Sí, sí, eso- dijo Magnus con un ademan de la mano- cuídalo, que no haga un tiradero, yo seguiré leyendo.

-Te ayudo- dijo Tessa siguiendo a Magnus a su estudio. Jem y Alec se quedaron en la sala junto a Presidente Miau.

-Puedo ver tele?- preguntó el pequeño rubio con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks:** Y bien..? ke tal..? se pronostican situaciones incomodas, Magnus celosos y Alec siendo ingenuo a mas no poder..xD espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews..!=D

**MBQ:** presidente es adorable *w* cambio y fuera :D


	2. Presidente vs Magnus

**Tonks: **Ohh..! Que bueno que les gusta..=D Aquí esta el segundo capitulo..=D el cual le hace honor al titulo del fic... estos gatitos son feroces..!=D Espero les guste..=D

**MBQ:** A ver, a ver; se supone que debo escribir algo aquí; Tonks me dijo "Piensa que quieres poner" y yo quería poner un huevo pero no se puede u.u mejor lean antes de que mis chistes malos les arruine el fic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Presidente vs Magnus..!**

Después de descubrir que Presidente Miau era un Familiar, Magnus y Tessa se dispusieron a encontrar una solución, dejando a Jem y Alec a cargo de cuidar al gatito humano. No era difícil cuidarlo, el gato hacía todo lo que Alec le dijera, estaba embobado con el ojiazul. Jem simplemente miraba todo de lejos, observando el comportamiento de Presidente Miau, no era difícil darse cuenta de que adoraba a Alec a un nivel mayor a solo mascota-amo.

Presidente Miau, que había estado jugando con el control remoto del televisor, de pronto se quedó muy quieto y se subió al sillón junto a Jem, mirando fijamente a Alec y haciendo sonidos de incomodidad con la garganta. Alec se giró y observó al rubio, se comportaba exactamente igual al gato Presidente Miau, sabía lo que quería.

-Tienes hambre, Presidente Miau?- le preguntó Alec. El chico asintió sonriendo antes de levantarse lentamente y dirigirse a su pequeño plato de comida junto al desayunador- oh no, Presidente, no puedes comer ahí.

-Mi plato- dijo el pequeño señalando el plato de comida y el plato de agua que ponían su nombre.

-No puedes comer en un plato tan pequeño, ven, te daré un poco de cereal, si?- le preguntó Alec dirigiéndose a la cocina, Jem se giró desde el sillón observando la confusión del pequeño rubio mientras seguía a Alec.

-Comeré comida humana?- preguntó Presidente sentándose con las piernas sobre el asiento del desayunador.

-Bueno, eres humano, no? Quieres café, Jem?- preguntó Alec mirando hacia la sala.

-Suena bien, gracias- Jem se puso de pie y se sentó en el desayunador junto a Presidente Miau, que miraba con curiosidad el plato hondo que había puesto Alec frente a él.

-Parece mi plato- le dijo Presidente a Jem con una sonrisa.

-Este es tu plato de humano- le dijo Jem sonriéndole también, la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó mirando su nuevo plato. Escucharon el bip de la cafetera al encenderse y Alec volvió a la mesa con leche en una mano y el cereal en la otra.

-Espero te guste el dulce, Presidente- dijo sacudiendo la caja de hojuelas de maíz con azúcar, las favoritas de Magnus.

-Quiero de Alec!- saltó rápidamente el rubio señalando la otra caja que estaba sobre el refrigerador.

-Mi cereal de chocolate?- preguntó Alec dudoso antes de mirar a Jem- el chocolate no es malo para los gatos?

-Creo que solo para los perros, pero de todas formas, _no es un gato_\- dijo Jem pronunciando las últimas palabras claramente en un intento por hacer entender a Alec que Presidente Miau era humano y debía dejar de tratarlo como el gatito que había sido antes.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Alec, Jem asintió contento consigo mismo por haberlo hecho entender algo importan...- no le hará daño, si puedes comer el de chocolate, Presidente.

-Si!- Jem se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano sin poder evitarlo, Alec era un caso de candidez extrema. Alec sirvió leche en el plato frente al rubio y este, demasiado emocionado, se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a lamer.

-Presidente, no, no!- Jem tiró suavemente de él para volver a sentarlo.

-Presidente Miau, debes usar esto para comer- le dijo Alec tendiéndole una cuchara. Presidente Miau miró fijamente la cuchara, sumamente confundido antes de volver a mirar a Alec.

-Es para que tomes la leche y la metas a tu boca- le explicó Alec alejándose para cambiar de cereal.

-Para eso tengo lengua- dijo Presidente alzando una ceja.

-La lengua de los humanos no funciona para eso- dijo Jem tomando la mano del rubio para explicarle como debía hacerlo- mira, tómala así.

-Es difícil- la manita de Presidente se movía torpemente alrededor de la cuchara, era como intentar enseñarle a un niño.

-No lo es, solo debes acostumbrarte a tener dedos- le dijo Alec sirviendo el cereal sobre la leche.

-Mi leche!- saltó Presidente soltando la cuchara y mirando como el cereal flotaba y comenzaba a colorear la leche de café.

-Tranquilo, la leche sigue ahí- le dijo Jem levantando la cuchara y poniéndola nuevamente entre los dedos del Familiar- ahora, como te enseñé.

Alec miraba con ternura los esfuerzos de Presidente Miau por tomar las bolitas de chocolate en la cuchara y llevarlas a su boca, tenía una mirada de suma concentración y sonreía alegre cada que lograba llevar una bolita a su boca. Se escuchó otro bip avisando que el café estaba listo y Alec se giró para servir las tazas.

-Quieres azúcar, Jem?- preguntó mientras servía el líquido.

-Si, por favor, son cubos o cucharadas?- Jem miró a Alec mientras servía el café y ninguno se percató de que el pequeño chico rubio se había puesto de pie y se dirigía ahora a su baño, SU baño.

-Tenemos ambos- le dijo Alec abriendo la alacena.

-Dos cubos están bien.

-Leche?

-No, solo azúcar- negó Jem, Alec puso los cubos de azúcar en una taza y se volvió de nuevo hacia el desayunador.

-Aquí tienes, quieres galletas o algún bisqu... Presidente Miau!- Alec dejó caer las tazas sobre el desayunador al darse cuenta que el pequeño, ya sin pantalones y en cuclillas, estaba a punto de hacer sus necesidades en la caja de arena- no, no, no! Ahí no!

-Pero...

-Presidente, no puedes hacer esas cosas aquí ahora que eres humano!- le dijo Alec poniéndolo de pie y llevándolo al baño.

-Pero es mi arena- dijo el chico mirando su caja de arena mientras se dejaba guiar por Alec.

-Lo sé, y seguirá ahí, pero ahora debes hacer aquí, como nosotros, si?- preguntó Alec señalando el escusado.

-Me ayudas?- le preguntó el rubio mirándolo suplicante.

-Bien, de acuerdo, te enseñaré, ven- dijo Alec entrando en el baño con el chico y cerrando la puerta.

-Qué demonios?- preguntó Magnus saliendo de su estudio con un libro en la mano mirando como Alec se encerraba en el baño junto con Presidente Miau.

-Creo que estoy casi igual de confundido que tu- dijo Jem mirando también la puerta.

-Alec no ve a Presidente Miau como un chico, para él sigue siendo su gato- les dijo Tessa entrando en la sala.

-Exacto- dijo Jem mirando a Magnus, quien rodó los ojos y cerró el libro que traía en sus manos.

-Tengo que encontrar el modo de volverlo a la normalidad- dijo el Brujo dejando el libro sobre una mesa- ese gato humano me da mala espina.

-Magnus, no seas ridículo, es tu mascota- le dijo Tessa sentándose y cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato, habían leído mucho buscando alguna solución.

-Y esto?- preguntó Magnus señalando el desastre en el desayunador.

-Erm...- Jem rodó los ojos mirando hacia el baño, del cual Alec y Presidente Miau salían justo en ese momento.

-Tessa! Hice pipí en el escusado!- le dijo Presidente saltando emocionado, la chica soltó una risa, Alec también sonreía mirando divertido al rubio. Jem miró a Magnus verlos con los ojos entrecerrados antes de tronar los dedos y desaparecer el café que cubría la mesa y piso- y no fallé!

-En serio le ayudaste a hacer pipí?- preguntó Magnus, Jem se apresuró a ir junto a Tessa, el aura oscura que rodeaba a Magnus lo incomodaba.

-Bueno, no podía dejar que hiciera en la caja de arena- le respondió Alec sentándose en el sillón.

-Muchas gracias, Alec!- saltó Presidente encaramándose en el regazo del ojiazul y acariciando su cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

-Mira! Le salieron orejitas!- exclamó Alec al ver que, en efecto, en la cabeza del rubio aparecían un par de orejas blancas de gato, puntiagudas y adorables. Alec sonrió encantado mientras sacaba el celular y le tomaba una foto a Presidente. Jem apenas si pudo controlar su risa, Tessa le dio con el codo en las costillas al ver la expresión molesta del Brujo- es tan tierno.

-Alec...

-Aun no termino mi leche- dijo Presidente Miau seriamente interrumpiendo a Magnus.

-Bien, vamos, termina tu cena- le dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y llevando al chico al desayunador.

-No puedo- se quejó Presidente dejando caer la cuchara.

-Si puedes, anda, toma la cuchara- le dijo Alec tendiéndole el utensilio nuevamente.

-No puedo, Alec- Presidente Miau, haciendo gala de todo su poder de gato con botas, miró a Alec con sus enormes ojos color ámbar llenos de lágrimas, orejas pegadas al cráneo y el labio inferior temblando. Alec se derritió de inmediato.

-Oh, está bien, te ayudaré también- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, Presidente sonrió feliz con sus orejitas levantándose de nuevo. Alec tomó la cuchara y la llenó de leche con cereal antes de dirigirla a la boca del rubio quien la comió encantado.

-Alec, que estás haciendo?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Jem y Tessa se miraron pero no dijeron nada, Alec se comportaba como si Presidente Miau fuera un bebe que necesitaba cuidados y Magnus se comportaba como si Presidente Miau fuera un ex novio dispuesto a arrebatarle a Alec.

-Presidente no puede comer solo- respondió Alec, concentrado en darle cucharadas a su gatito.

-Claro que puede comer solo, siempre lo ha hecho- le dijo Magnus claramente, Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No está acostumbrado a ser humano, Magnus, lo voy a ayudar- le dijo Alec mirándolo seriamente.

-Alexander...

-No te preocupes, seguro termina de comer y se duerme. Ustedes sigan buscando en los libros mientras Presidente termina su cena- dijo Alec sin mirar al Brujo y a sus invitados– me pregunto si…- comentó para sí sonriéndose a Presidente Miau divertido - Presidente, ahí viene el avioncito!– exclamó moviendo la cuchara como uno; el gato miró alarmado hacía la ventana esperando ver el avión; Alec rio divertido. Magnus gruñó y después se giró hacia Tessa y Jem, quienes se apresuraron a tomar el primer libro que vieron y esconder sus rostros detrás de él.

-No puedo creer que lo mimes así- dijo Magnus rodando los ojos.

-Pobrecito, es un cambio muy repentino, debemos dejar que se acostumbre- dijo Alec sin mirarlo.

-Lo estas tratando como si siguiera siendo un indefenso gatito- le dijo Magnus- puede cuidarse solo, debes dejarlo cometer errores para que aprenda.

-Le estoy enseñando a hacer las cosas, no lo dejo que investigue solo- le dijo Alec.

-No tengo suficiente paciencia para eso- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-Somos sus dueños, debemos ser pacientes con él- dijo Alec girándose hacia ellos encogiéndose de hombros- de haber sido Iglesia el que se transformara, Jem lo mimaría igual, verdad Jem?

-Erm... supongo que le tendría paciencia- dijo Jem, pero Magnus no escuchaba, imaginaba un mundo en el que ese peludo gato gris se transformara como Presidente Miau, imaginó que sería un anciano con cabello y barba gris y rostro escalofriante, riendo malvadamente mientras movía su látigo para darle en la espalda a cientos de personas mientras construían una esfinge de su forma gatuna.

-Se imaginan... se imaginan si Iglesia se transformara en humano?!- les preguntó a los demás. A Alec lo recorrió un escalofrío y Tessa abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sería el fin del mundo- susurró Alec con expresión asustada.

-Exageran- dijo Jem rodando los ojos.

-Seguro extermina a la raza humana y reina lo que quede del mundo con Jem a su lado- dijo Tessa seriamente.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo pensando cosas sin sentido- dijo Jem poniéndose de pie y dándole el libro que sostenía a Magnus- a leer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche Magnus y Alec se habían ido a dormir tardísimo, tenían que aprovechar la última noche de Jem y Tessa en Nueva York para que les ayudaran a investigar. Como todo buen gato, Presidente Miau no hizo nada más que dormir, pedir comida y entretenerse con un listón en el vestido de Tessa. Lamentablemente, sus investigaciones no dieron fruto y tuvieron que despedirse de Jem y Tessa cerca de las dos de la mañana, Magnus ya estaba recostado en la cama mientras Alec se desvestía para meterse entre las cobijas soltando un suspiro.

-Crees que tardemos mucho en encontrar algo?- preguntó el ojiazul, había ido a revisar a Presidente, se había quedado dormido en un sillón, Alec lo había cubierto con una manta y se había ido a la habitación.

-Bueno, espero que no, es raro tenerlo así- dijo Magnus mirando como su novio se metía en la cama.

-Sigue siendo Presidente Miau- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acomodaba.

-Eso es lo malo, se sigue sintiendo gato cuando no lo es- dijo Magnus rodando los ojos, Alec solo le sonrió.

-Estará bien, ya verás- dijo antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente a Magnus en los labios- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijo Magnus, en ese momento el sonido que indicaba que acababa de llegar un mensaje a su celular se escuchó y se giró hacia la mesita de noche mientras Alec le daba la espalda y se acomodaba para dormir. El Brujo leyó el mensaje rápidamente, Tessa y Jem habían llegado sanos y salvos a Los Ángeles. Sonrió y dejó el celular, listo para girarse, abrazar a Alec y sumirse en un profundo sueño, pero justo en ese momento fue cuando sintió a un intruso escabullirse por debajo de las cobijas desde el pie de la cama, metiéndose entre medio de los dos- que demonios...?

-Presidente?- preguntó Alec girándose rápidamente cuando Magnus había levantado el cobertor para revelar al pequeño Presidente Miau acomodándose junto a Alec.

-Nya!- dijo el chico sonriéndole ampliamente a Alec.

-Que haces...? fuera de aquí!- exclamó Magnus provocando que el gatito se encogiera asustado.

-No puedo quedarme?- preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos al puro estilo gato con botas.

-No, largo- dijo Magnus rápidamente señalando la puerta, pero Presidente seguía mirando fijamente a Alec.

-Aaww, déjalo, siempre ha dormido en la cama con nosotros - dijo Alec sonriéndole tiernamente a Presidente Miau- mira Magnus, le salió cola!- exclamó emocionado cuando, en efecto una cola blanca creció de la parte baja de la espalda del rubio.

-Si, que emoción– dijo Bane sin emoción alguna; enarcando una ceja al ver como presidente erguía sus orejas y la cola se enredaba en las piernas de Alec– espero que esté volviendo a la normalidad– masculló para sí.

\- Lo ves, así es igual que antes– dijo el Nefilim ignorando su comentario

-Claro que no es igual! Antes era una cosita de 20 centímetros y pesaba unos 500 gramos!- se quejó el brujo sin creer a su novio.

-Magnus, déjalo, pobrecillo- dijo Alec tomando el cobertor y cubriendo a Presidente Miau antes de acomodarse en su almohada- solo duerme, aun es pequeño, seguro ni notas que está aquí.

-Alec- murmuró Presidente enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Alec, quien lo abrazó felizmente acariciándole las orejas. Magnus rodó los ojos, molesto y se giró para darles la espalda; esta situación comenzaba a hartarle.

-o-o-o-o-

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, cuando Magnus despertó sobresaltado por un grito de dolor de su Nefilim. Sin siquiera terminar de abrir los ojos ya tenía ambas manos envueltas en llamas azules y apuntaba hacia el bulto a los pies de la cama.

-Qué? Qué?! Alec! Estas bien?!- Magnus parpadeó rápidamente mirando a su novio, Alec estaba sentado sobre la cama sobándose la nuca.

-Maldita sea, ouch!- se quejaba el ojiazul.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Magnus dejando las llamas a un lado al ver que Presidente Miau estaba encogido a los pies de la cama, aparentemente asustado.

-Presidente Miau!- Magnus se sorprendió al escuchar a su Cazador de Sombras regañar al chico gato- porque me mordiste?!

-Te mordió?- preguntó Magnus tomándole el brazo buscando alguna marca.

-Lo.. lo siento... Nya...- Presidente Miau estaba con las orejas bajas, pegadas a la cabeza y la cola enroscada, tenía los ojos brillantes y miraba con miedo a Alec y Magnus- es... es que... soñé feo.

-Alec, donde te mordió?- Magnus, al no encontrar heridas en ninguno de los brazos comenzó a quitar las cobijas para revisarle las piernas.

-Aaawww, tuviste una pesadilla- dijo Alec, su mirada y tono de voz se suavizaron inmediatamente. Presidente asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el labio inferior temblando excesivamente- pobrecillo, ven acá.

-Alec, en donde?- repitió Magnus al ver que su novio lo ignoraba y ya estiraba los brazos para abrazar nuevamente al rubio.

-No es nada, solo me mordió la nuca, es todo- le respondió Alec abrazando al pequeño y acariciándole el cabello- tranquilo, Presidente Miau, fue solo un mal sueño.

-La nuca?! Alexander!- exclamó Magnus, molesto.

-Sshh, Presidente ya comienza a quedarse dormido- le dijo Alec recostándose junto al chico.

-Pero si te mordió la nuca! Alec, la nuca!- repitió Magnus.

-Fue por la pesadilla- lo excusó.

-Pero es que... no te das... arg!- Magnus se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, Alec no se daba cuenta que los gatos, cuando se apareaban, mordían las nucas de sus parejas. Se quedó murmurando molesto y mirando el techo; pronto escuchó la acompasada respiración de Alec también, se había quedado dormido abrazando a Presidente Miau y dándole la espalda a él. Gruñó por lo bajo fijándose en la nuca de su novio: había pequeñas marcas de dientes, no se veían mucho, pero se notaba algo enrojecido. Magnus, completamente furioso, decidió que ese pequeño gatito bueno para nada no le quitaría su territorio, así que se inclinó, abrazó a Alec por la cintura y clavó sus dientes fuertemente en la nuca del ojiazul.

-Ouch! Qué diablos?! Magnus Bane, que te pasa?!- Alec soltó a Presidente y se giró hacia su novio.

-Erm... pesadilla?- dijo el Brujo sonriendo inocentemente.

-No seas ridículo, me mordiste!- Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño para revisar su nuca. Presidente y Magnus se quedaron sentados en la cama mirando la puerta del baño cerrarse. Magnus suspiró y se recostó nuevamente en su almohada cerrando los ojos, pero un siseo lo hizo abrirlos nuevamente. Presidente Miau lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque mordiste Alec?- le preguntó.

-Dos gatos pueden jugar el mismo juego- respondió Magnus alzando una ceja altaneramente. Presidente siseó de nuevo mostrando los dientes.

-Mío!- exclamó Presidente Miau poniéndose de pie rápidamente y yendo hacia el baño.

-A donde crees que vas?- Magnus se apresuró a seguir al rubio y ambos entraron en el cuarto de baño entre empujones y rasguños, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Oigan, que están... ouch! Presidente Miau, acaso me mordi... Ouch! Magnus! Que creen que están... Presidente! Deja de morderme la nuc... BANE!- Alec, sin entender qué diablos le pasaba a ese par, optó por empujarlos a la tina y abrir el agua fría antes de salir corriendo y encerrarlos en el baño- vaya par de locos.

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana y Alec decidió que era hora de comenzar el día, escuchaba a Magnus y a Presidente pelear con el agua en el baño, pero simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, ya vería después si necesitaba un Iratze en la nuca o no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks: **que les parece..? espero no se desesperen con el pobre ingenuo de Alec...xD dejen review..!

**MBQ:** *en realidad no puso nada pero lo pondré por ella atte. Tonks* "yo estoy a favor de que Iglesia se transforme solo para que Jem me gobierne como quiera..!" -a Tessa no le gusta esto-


	3. Candidez Extrema Nivel: Alec

**Tonks**: Nuevo capi después de vacaciones.. se suponía que subiría entre medio.. pero... erm.. bueno el caso es que ya subo nuevo..!=D disfruten la locura y dejen review..! P.D. Aclaro a la lectora que menciona que Presidente Miau le recuerda a Izumi... pero para nosotras Presidente Miau es igual a Nagisa de Free!..xD así lo imaginamos..!=D

**MBQ**: _*Ocupada de guardia en su hospital buscando fetos perdidos*_ (**Tonks:** WTF..?O.o)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Candidez Extrema Nivel: Alec..!**

Alec regresaba a su departamento después de una rápida visita al Instituto, aun no encontraban la solución para Presidente Miau, y, si bien sus hermanos no eran los más confiables en lo que a lectura de libros e investigación se refería, eran los únicos en la ciudad que podían ayudarlos. Clary y Simon habían acompañado a la madre de Clary a Idris por sabrá Raziel que cosa y no volverían hasta la próxima semana. Su madre estaba bastante ocupada organizando una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en un par de días en el Instituto, lo que dejaba solo a Izzy y Jace.

Sabía que tenían que patrullar, sabía que no habían hecho sus rondas porqué habían estado saliendo con Jem y Tessa, aprovechando su visita, y sabía que tendrían que compensarlas en esos días, pero no se esperaba que fueran tan responsables como para patrullar dos veces al día! Y viniendo de Izzy y Jace no se atrevía a cortarles la racha de responsabilidad, no podía sacarlos de su ya marcado horario. Simplemente se disculpó clamando no poder acompañarlos por asuntos "de pareja". Rodó los ojos recordando la de cosas que le habían preguntado y dicho.

-No les hubiera dicho nada- se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento- ya llegué– exclamó, había tomado por costumbre anunciar cuando llegaba dado que en ocasiones Magnus se sumía tanto en su trabajo que no escuchaba la puerta abrirse. Sin embargo esa tarde su novio no parecía estar, en cambio, la respuesta que recibió fue diferente.

-¡Alec!– escuchó el grito emocionado de Presidente Miau incluso antes de poder verlo salir de la cocina a prisa vestido solo con una camisa del Nefilim que apenas le llegaba a la parte superior del muslo. Presidente corrió en su dirección aferrándose a Alec en un abrazo, alegre por saberlo de vuelta. Frotó su rostro en el pecho del cazador de sombras emitiendo un ligero ronroneo que fue interrumpido por Alec cuando lo tomó firmemente de los hombros separándolo de sí, observándole minuciosamente de arriba abajo.

-¡Presidente!– exclamó, el gatito se encogió asustado- ¡mira cómo estás vestido, con el frio que hace! ¡Te puedes resfriar!– el Familiar se animó un poco al ver que Alec no lo regañaba sino que se preocupaba por él– ven vamos a buscarte algo más de ropa.

Alec lo llevó a la habitación que compartía con Magnus para buscar entre su ropa y la del Brujo. Presidente Miau tenía un cuerpo bastante menudo por lo que seguramente cualquier cosa que eligiera le quedaría bastante grande. Buscó durante un rato consiguiendo una blusa de Magnus que le quedaba bastante ceñida, supondría que sería lo bastante pequeña para quedarle bien al gatito. Se la mostró pero presidente Miau negó enseñando los dientes en un gesto bastante felino antes de acostarse sobre la cama hecho un ovillo del lado donde dormía Alec. El Nefilim de los ojos azules lo miró, realmente se veía adorable.

-Quizás solo un pantalón mío– dijo mientras seguía buscando hasta que dio con un viejo mono de estar en casa que le acercó a Presidente Miau sentándose a su lado en la cama- ¿sabes? Yo tampoco me habría puesto esa camisa, demasiadas lentejuelas- se burló Alec pasando distraídamente sus dedos por el cabello del gatito quien comenzó a ronronear encantado con las caricias de su amo– pero definitivamente tendremos que comprarte ropa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estarás así– agregó más para sí. Presidente no dejaba de ronronear, acomodándose para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Alec, cabeza que ahora mostraba un par de orejas felinas. El ojos azules rio al notarlo– realmente te gusta que te rasque las orejas, ¿no?– como toda respuesta sintió la cola del gatito rozando lentamente su espalda.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y poco después Magnus se dio paso en la habitación deteniéndose de golpe por la sorpresa: obviamente el Brujo pensaba que Alec no estaría en casa. Era eso o quizás la escena que se le presentó en frente, al ver a Alec sentado en su cama rascando a gusto las orejas felinas de un Presidente Miau que vestía con una camisa que apenas y le cubría lo necesario y cuya cola movía a gusto y feliz alrededor de Alec.

-¿Qué es esto?- Alec se giró para encontrarse con Magnus, en el umbral de la puerta y de brazos cruzados mirando la escena con el entrecejo junto.

-Le buscaba algo de ropa a Presidente Miau, pero que bueno que llegaste por que no encontré nada; que le trajiste?- Alec se dirigió a la sala con Presidente Miau siguiéndolo dando alegres saltitos.

-Alec, ya te he dicho que dejes de acariciarlo como gato, es incómodo- le dijo Magnus siguiéndolos.

-No es incómodo, tiene el pelo tan suavecito como cuando era gato- dijo Alec sentándose en el sillón, Presidente se sentó junto a él y Magnus suspiró.

-Sabes, estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos enviarlo con Caterina unos días- dijo Magnus dejando una bolsa de MAC en la mesita de centro.

-Caterina? Por qué? Ella nunca está en casa- dijo Alec antes de notar la bolsa- que no ibas a comprarle ropa a Presidente?

-Se me atravesó una nueva sombra para ojos- respondió Magnus quitándole importancia con un ademan de la mano. Alec rodó los ojos- tenemos que seguir investigando y nos quita tiempo el tener que cuidarlo.

-No nos quita tiempo, los gatos no necesitan mucha atención- le dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos. Presidente Miau se quedó en el sillón mirando a sus dueños discutir.

-Alexander, esta cosota no es un gato!- exclamó Magnus señalando al rubio.

-Solo porque creció unos centímetros de más...

-Metro y medio- intervino Magnus.

-Lo quieres echar a la calle?!- terminó Alec ignorando a Magnus.

-No lo estoy echando, se quedará con Caterina mientras consigo una solución– alegó Magnus.

-No puedes hacerlo, él apenas y la conoce– se quejó Alec– ya está suficientemente confundido como para que además cambie de hogar.

-Ya la ha visto antes, además puede hablar y entiende mejor las cosas- respondió Magnus. Presidente Miau los veía desde el sofá sentado a cuatro patas. Le emocionaba ver como Alec lo quería allí y lo defendía a pesar de que Magnus, quien se suponía era su dueño, lo quería echar.

Sin embargo la discusión comenzaba a aburrirle porque ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, por lo que decidió que podría asearse mientras esperaba una decisión. Tenía mucha superficie corporal ahora, así que seguramente se tardaría un rato. Lamió el dorso de su mano para restregarla luego contra su cara y su cabello repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces antes de continuar lamiéndose los hombros.

-A ver, ¿por qué no puede quedarse?- cuestionó Alec cuando la discusión había llegado a un punto muerto y ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir- ¿qué daño hace?

Magnus suspiró frustrado enumerando luego los motivos por los que nunca era bueno permitirle a un Familiar quedarse cuando adquiría forma humana y no sabías el propósito que tenía para hacerlo. Presidente Miau lo escuchó a medias pensando que exageraba, él no quería destruir al mundo ni mucho menos (como aseguraba Magnus) él solo quería que Alec pudiese quererlo. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente estiró su pierna hacía su cabeza: se le dificultaba un poco y tuvo que sujetársela para luego bajar la cabeza para asear sus partes. Quedó a medio camino, ¡rayos! Los humanos sí que eran poco flexibles. Volvió a intentarlo sacando su lengua tratando de alcanzar su destino.

-¡Presidente Miau!– exclamó Magnus interrumpiendo su monólogo al girarse y verlo en la posición en que estaba- ¡largo gato asqueroso! ¡Largo!– exclamó gesticulando en su dirección. Presidente se enderezó poniéndose de pie a prisa y corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá.

-¡Magnus! Solo se está aseando como hacen los gatos– lo riñó Alec.

-¿Debo suponer que la autofelación forma parte entonces de tus más oscuros deseos vouyeristas?– gruñó el brujo.

-La auto…- el rostro de Alec se enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que se refería su novio- ¡Presidente no sabe que debe asearse en la ducha!– defendió al minino acercándose y tomándolo de la mano– vamos, Presidente Miau, te ayudare a ducharte.

-¿Qué? ¿Alexander, estás loco?– pero Alec lo ignoró y lo último que Magnus vio antes de que entraran al baño fue una cola felina aparecerle al pequeño cuerpo de Presidente Miau, la cual movía de un lado a otro con bastante emoción- maldición!

-Espérame aquí, traeré otra toalla, deja la ropa en el cesto- escuchó la voz de Alec, se giró rápidamente y vio al Nefilim entrar en su habitación, aprovechó el momento y corrió dentro del baño.

-Que... Alec?- preguntó Presidente, ahora completamente desnudo, al ver que Magnus entraba en el baño y ya se remangaba la camisa.

-Basta de exhibicionismo, a bañarte- dijo Magnus señalando la tina, con un tronido de sus dedos esta se llenó de agua y espuma.

-Tu no. Alec- dijo Presidente cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada de Alec, métete al agua- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos también. Los ojos felinos de Magnus se encontraban entrecerrados observando a Presidente Miau frente a sí. Su mascota le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma, cada uno a un extremo del baño.

-Bien vamos a bañarte– dijo Alec entrando al baño emocionado, trayendo consigo una toalla para Presidente Miau y sorprendiéndose al ver que Magnus estaba allí- ¡Magnus!

-Es mi gato, yo lo baño– dijo arrebatándole la toalla al Nefilim y empujándolo fuera del baño. Alec intentó protestar pero al girarse ya le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. El Nefilim gruñó e intentó abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro. Suspiró recostándose a la pared de frente a la puerta al darse cuenta que no había nada más que hacer que esperar.

-Alec me baña!- escuchó la voz de Presidente del otro lado de la puerta.

-No, yo te baño, anda, a la tina- escuchó a Magnus, después fue un caos. Escuchó siseos, botes cayéndose, gruñidos, lo que le pareció ser la cortina de baño con todo y tubo cayendo estrepitosamente, gritos de auxilio de Presidente y maldiciones por partes de Magnus, hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo y después silencio.

-Magnus! Qué pasó?- exclamó el ojiazul pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Nada!- escuchó un grito forzado y después algo que sonó muy parecido a un maullido desesperado justo antes de que se escuchara otro golpe y un montón de agua derramarse por el suelo.

-Magnus Bane, que le haces al gato?!- volvió a exclamar Alec intentando abrir la puerta.

-Todo bien!- se escuchó el grito estrangulado de Magnus.

-Alec! Alec! Quiero a Alec!- escuchó los lloriqueos de Presidente Miau.

-Ya cálmate! Tállate bien- Alec intentó abrir nuevamente y después tocó la puerta.

-Magnus, déjame ayudarte- seguía escuchando el revoltijo del agua y el forcejeo de ambos. Presidente Miau seguía siendo un gato, no le gustaba el agua, sería más fácil si tenía a Alec con él.

-Alec! Alec! Nya! Alec!

-Tranquilo! Estas haciendo un cochinero!

-Bane! Ábreme!- Alec comenzó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, Magnus la había sellado con magia así que no podía derribarla. Siguieron así unos dos minutos más y después... silencio. Alec se pegó a la puerta intentando escuchar lo que pasaba, pero no había nada- Magnus?

-Nya!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Presidente Miau salió disparado hacia la sala.

-Ven acá!- Magnus salió detrás de él con la toalla en las manos, Alec, que se había caído de sentón por la sorpresa, apenas se daba cuenta que Presidente estaba desnudo y... y trepando el enorme librero enseguida de la chimenea!

-Presidente! Cuidado!- el caos siguió en la sala, Magnus intentando atrapar al gato para que dejara de mojar todo, Presidente lanzándole zarpazos con sus manitas y siseándole al Brujo y Alec intentando separarlos a los dos mientras hacía cariños a Presidente Miau para que bajara.

Quince minutos después del baño, Presidente, todo ciscado por haberse bañado con agua y jabón, al fin había bajado del librero y se había acomodado sobre el regazo de Alec, aun siseándole a Magnus y aun completamente desnudo. El Cazador de Sombras había mandado a Magnus por una manta para cubrir a Presidente Miau, con lo asustado que estaba seguro no querría ponerse ropa. Acarició al gatito mientras le secaba el cabello con una secadora. El gato poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Alec.

-No puedo creer que lo forzaras a bañarse- dijo Alec una vez que apagó la secadora de cabello.

-Disculpa? Tú fuiste el que dijo que necesitaba un baño- dijo Magnus, estaba sentado frente a Alec con un libro en las manos.

-Sí, pero iba a hacerlo con cuidado, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara, tu solo lo lanzaste al agua- lo regañó Alec acariciando la cabeza del rubio.

-Se estaba comportando como un gato mimado, no iba a tolerar eso- le dijo Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Es nuestra mascota, claro que esta mimado- le dijo Alec- no debiste de bañarlo y tratarlo de ese modo, lo asustas y le puede dar alguna enfermedad o se puede lastimar. Ya viste como se subió al librero, Magnus. Es peligroso, debes de tratarlo con cuidado y...

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, ya entendí. No más baños al adolescente exhibicionista- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie de golpe y lanzando el libro al sillón- me voy a dormir.

-Estas molesto?- preguntó Alec mirando como Magnus salía de la habitación dando grandes zancadas- Magnus.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que le dijo el Brujo antes de seguir hacia su cuarto.

Magnus sentía que le ardía el estómago, sabía que estaba actuando estúpidamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Llegó al lado de la cama y tronó los dedos, su ropa desapareció para dar paso a sus pantalones de pijama, se metió en la cama y se acomodó dando la espalda hacia el lugar de Alec, bufó y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse. Unos diez minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, pretendió estar dormido, sintió a Alec caminar hacia su lado de la cama y meterse entre las cobijas. El ojiazul lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el hombro, Magnus suspiró, no podía estar enojado con él mucho tiempo. Tomó con cuidado la mano de Alec y la besó antes de acomodarse contra el cálido cuerpo de su novio. Alec apretó el abrazo y se acomodó para dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Nya... Nya... Nya...- los pequeños maullidos hicieron que Magnus y Alec se removieran en la cama, incómodos por el sonido- Nyaaa... Nya!

-Qué demonios...- murmuró Magnus medio abriendo un ojo. Alec se enderezó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, de dónde provenía el sonido.

-Nyaa! Nyaaaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Alec! Nyaaaa!- Presidente Miau estaba agazapado en el pequeño balcón, con las orejitas y la cola bien presentes y con los ojos cerrados, maullando con pasión en dirección a la luna- Nyaaaa! Nyyyyyyaaaaa!

-Presidente Miau? Que haces?- Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia el pequeño rubio, quien no dejó de maullar.

-Nyyyaaa! Nya Alec nyaa!- seguía Presidente Miau, se podía escuchar el profundo sentimiento que ponía en los maullidos- Alec nyyyaaa! Nyyyyyyyyyyyyya!

-Acaso te está dando una serenata?!- preguntó Magnus abriendo mucho los ojos sin creerlo.

-Nyyaaa! Alec nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- siguió Presidente, Alec miró al Brujo también con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú crees?- le preguntó escuchando los maullidos.

-No puedo creerlo- Magnus se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Aaawww, pero que lindura!- saltó Alec corriendo a tomar su celular.

-Qué?- le preguntó Magnus mirando incrédulo como Alec comenzaba a grabar al chico gato- Alexander?

-Sshh, Magnus, estoy tomando video- lo reprendió Alec en voz baja, acercándose a Presidente Miau lentamente mientras sonreía con ternura.

-Alexander!- ahora el regaño era por parte de Magnus al ver que su novio parecía padre emocionado en la primera presentación de preescolar de su hijo.

-Magnus, arruinas la presentación!- le susurró Alec sin dejar de grabar. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Nyyyaaa! Alec nyaaaaa! Nyyyyyyaaaa nyaaaaaaaa!- el Brujo metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, maldiciendo por lo bajo a ese estúpido chico que le daba una serenata de gato en celo a su novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks:** Nyaaa..!xD hahahahhahahahahhaha oh Alec.. eres tan adorable y por eso te amo..!3 sigue el sufrimiento para Magnus y las risas para nosotros..! dejen Review..!

**MBQ: **_*Sigue de guardia en la sala de emergencias, preparando dos seminarios, estudiando para cuatro exámenes y tomándose solo segundos para responder a los mensajes de su Parabatai*_ (**Tonks:** ...¬¬)


	4. Infidelidad

**Tonks:** La tardanza es toda culpa de la loca de abajo..!¬¬ Ella y su estúpido calendario de estudio que se abarrota todo y termina (según ella) raspando todas las materias.. no entiendo como sigue ahí metida..-.- bien ahora a leer..!

**MBQ:** Bien; he vuelto :) seguro me extrañaron, a que si :D y no -.- no estaba buscando fetos perdidos, por el Angel! Por cierto; ame el comentario de la serenata sexosa xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Infidelidad..?**

Magnus seguía molesto por el incidente de la noche anterior, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de deshacers... erm, quería decir, de encontrar una solución para su pobre gatito. Estaba nuevamente encerrado en su estudio, leyendo, intentando dar con una solución a su nueva mascota. Aparentemente era al único que le molestaba que Presidente Miau hubiera crecido de la nada en un chico humano que estaba obsesionado con Alec. Siguió con su lectura, vio unas cuantas marcas en el libro hechas con lápiz, las reconoció como obra de Alec, cerró el libro para ver la portada, ese libro ya lo había leído su novio, o al menos lo había comenzado. Alec, si bien ayudaba con la investigación, no parecía muy apurado en encontrar la solución. Se divertía de lo lindo jugando y mimando al rubio.

-Aaww! Es una ternurita! Magnus, ven rápido!- rodó los ojos al escuchar el grito emocionado de Alec.

-Y hablando del diablo- murmuró Magnus dejando el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio y su mascota.

-Presidente, ten cuidado, no cabes- reía Alec haciendo que Magnus rodara los ojos nuevamente. Escuchaba el sonido de la cámara del celular de Alec tomando fotos sin parar- oh, no, yo no puedo, jajaja.

-Que estupidez está haciendo ahor... Alexander, salte de ahí!- lo regañó Magnus al entrar en la sala y ver la escena. Alec estaba acuclillado con los dos pies dentro de una caja de zapatos y Presidente, vestido como le gustaba, solo una camisa de Alec que le tapaba lo justo, estaba agazapado en la espalda del ojiazul, riendo divertido.

-Eso de que las cajas son irresistibles para los gatos aun aplica a Presidente Miau a pesar de estar más grande- rio Alec revisando las fotos en su celular- míralo, no es adorable?

-Adorable?- Magnus se acercó para ver lo que Alec le mostraba en el celular, era un video de Presidente Miau dando vueltas y más vueltas sobre su eje intentando meterse a la caja de zapatos, tenía una cara de concentración máxima, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía nada, se escuchaba la risa y mimos de Alec en el fondo del video.

-Wah!- el Brujo levantó la mirada y vio a Alec en el suelo con Presidente Miau encima de él, aparentemente la caja se había roto y Alec había perdido el equilibrio. Ambos comenzaron a reír, Presidente abrazando fuertemente a Alec. Magnus gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó el celular de Alec al sillón antes de salir rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo de comer.

Escuchaba risas y ronroneos desde la sala, suspiró, no podía creer lo celoso que se sentía de su propio gato, pero Alec no le ayudaba mucho, consentía al chico como si aún fuera Presidente Miau gato, y eso lo molestaba aún más. Si bien Alec era ingenuo y no se daba cuenta de lo que otros sentían por él, debería darse cuenta al menos del modo en que Presidente se le repegaba todo el tiempo buscando atención, restregándose contra su cuerpo para marcarlo como suyo, como si...

-Como si fuera un gato- se regañó Magnus, claro, estaba describiendo a un gato como gato, era estúpido. Tomó unas galletas y se dio media vuelta para volver a su estudio cuando escuchó jadear a Alec.

-Presidente, no! No, no, no! Con la lengua no!- Magnus entró en la sala de golpe.

-Qué demonios pasa aquí?!- estalló. Alec estaba recostado en el sillón y Presidente estaba sobre él, lamiéndole el cabello. Los tres se quedaron quietos, en el caso de Presidente con la lengua de fuera y a medio camino hacia la cabeza de Alec- te está lamiendo el cabello?

-Lo hace de cariño, intenta asearme- dijo Alec sentándose sobre el sillón y apartando al chico.

-Intenta asearte? Así como quería asearse él mismo?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas ridículo- Bufó Alec entrecerrando los ojos- los gatos se lamen entre ellos como muestra de afecto, eso es lo que intenta hacer.

-Sí, claro, seguro que quiere mostrar su "afecto"- dijo Magnus haciendo comillas con los dedos. Alec lo miró de mala manera antes de girarse a Presidente Miau.

-Sé que lo haces porque me quieres, Presidente, pero mientras seas humano no lo hagas, tu lengua no está hecha para eso- le pidió Alec con una sonrisa, el gatito lo miró con ojos enormes de disculpa y asintió levemente, Alec le acarició la cabeza- buen chico.

-Alec!- el gatito le saltó encima nuevamente con las orejas y cola apareciendo de pronto. Alec soltó una risita y lo abrazó. Magnus, asqueado por la escena, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su estudio.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Una media hora después escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su estudio suavemente, con un movimiento de su mano la abrió sin apartar los ojos de la lectura.

-Mags, estas ocupado?- Alec entró en el estudio con una humeante taza de café en la mano.

-Sigo intentando encontrar el modo de devolverlo a su estado original- dijo el Brujo levantando la vista y sonriéndole a su novio.

-Sí, será raro si se quedara así y quedárnoslo de mascota- dijo Alec poniendo la taza de café en el escritorio antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Magnus- te traje algo de café.

-Gracias, huele delicioso- dijo Magnus estirándose para que Alec alcanzara hasta sus labios.

-Voy a bañarme- dijo el Cazador de Sombras al separarse del Brujo.

-Es una invitación?- dijo Magnus pícaramente, Alec le sonrió.

-No- sonrió el ojiazul- aunque no es mala idea. Pero tengo que quitarme la saliva del cabello.

-Urgh, estúpido gato- se quejó Magnus girándose para volver al libro.

-No seas así, por más chico que parezca sigue siendo un gatito- le dijo Alec sobándole los hombros.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé- dijo Magnus alzando la cabeza para mirar a Alec- pero como dices, es raro tener a un adolescente como mascota.

-Exacto, ahora te dejo para que sigas- dijo el Nefilim besando la cabeza de Magnus antes de salir del estudio. Magnus suspiró y tomó su taza de café, tenía que encontrar una solución rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de unos minutos más, Magnus encontró algo interesante en uno de los libros sobre animales mágicos, una poción. De ser por él, le diría a Alec que funcionaría y se la daría a Presidente Miau de inmediato, pero tenía que asegurarlo con Caterina, si el gato se envenenaba Alec lo iba a culpar y a odiar de por vida. Tomó el libro y se dirigió al baño donde su novio seguía duchándose, seguro se lavaría el cabello tres veces para quitarse la asquerosa baba de gato de encima. Tocó la puerta suavemente antes de abrirla

-Alec, saldré un momento, encontré algo en un libro pero quiero preguntarle a Caterina que opina ella- dijo Magnus escuchaba el agua correr.

-Claro, dejé a Presidente Miau mirando televisión, ya casi término- le respondió Alec desde detrás de la cortina. Magnus hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, en su lugar, cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la sala, donde el sonido de maullidos y siseos se dejaban escuchar. Presidente Miau estaba mirando _Animal Planet_, el programa de "Mi Gato Endemoniado".

-Acaso aprendes trucos nuevos?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos, Presidente lo miró de reojo pero no le prestó atención, solo logrando molestar aún más al Brujo- más te vale no hacer nada de lo que esos gatos locos hacen, no tomes como garantía que Alec es un blandengue y no te regaña, recuerda que tu dueño soy yo.

-Yo hago caso Alec- dijo el gato sin siquiera mirar a Magnus. El Brujo gruñó por lo bajo ante la insolencia de su mascota.

-Escúchame bien, creo que ya encontré una solución para que vuelvas a tu cuerpecito original y poder echarte de aquí de una patada- dijo inclinándose sobre el sillón para susurrarle al chico- saldré solo un momento, y durante ese momento, más te vale que te mantengas alejado de Alec si no quieres que te corra de una patada aunque seas un humano.

-Alec no dejará- dijo Presidente Miau girándose para mirarlo.

-No me importa, ya se le pasará, pero tú no entraras a esta casa nunca más- le dijo Magnus seriamente. Presidente Miau entrecerró los ojos y siseó amenazadoramente al Brujo, Magnus podía jurar que hasta se le había levantado el cabello como a un gato molesto.

-Alec, mío- dijo el gato hincándose sobre el sillón mirando fijamente al Brujo.

-Estás advertido- le dijo Magnus señalándolo acusadoramente antes de dar media vuelta y salir del departamento. Presidente Miau lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, siseó una última vez antes de volverse hacia el televisor. De ser un humano cualquiera, estaba seguro de que podría contra Magnus en una lucha por su pareja, pero resultaba que su dueño era un Brujo, hacía magia, eso lo dejaba en desventaja. Siguió mirando el televisor sin prestarle la mínima atención, tenía que hacer algo para que Alec se quedara con él, si no podía ganárselo venciendo a Magnus, entonces terminaría conquistándolo con sus tiernos métodos, sí, eso haría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace salió de la estación de metro y trotó hasta el edificio de Magnus y Alec. El frio estaba poniéndose bastante pesado y ya no podía esperar entrar al departamento calentado mágicamente. Que mal que los habitantes del lugar no sentían lastima por su posible neumonía, ya había tocado diez veces y no abrían, tenían que estar ahí, tenía que hablar con Alec sobre ese demonio Oni que Isabelle había visto en Central Park, lo mejor era ir y deshacerse de él antes de que causara problemas, pero su Parabatai no contestaba las llamadas por lo que había decidido ir a buscarlo.

Jace tocó la puerta con más insistencia y escuchó desde el interior la voz de Alec diciendo "_Abre"_ . Pocos segundos después la puerta frente a él se abrió dejándolo pasmado al no ver al esperado Magnus, sino que frente a sí estaba un jovencito menudo, rubio que vestía en ese momento con un sweter negro viejo con agujeros de Alec que a él le quedaba bastante grande.

-Erm... hola?- dijo Jace estudiando al chico de arriba a abajo.

-Alec se está bañando– informó y a Jace se le antojó su voz aguda como un maullido felino. El rubio Nefilim asintió solo por hacerlo, observando al "chico" intentando imaginar que podía hacer su Parabatai con ese muchacho mientras Magnus no estaba en casa; y vestido solo con la ropa de Alec… ¿solo?

-¿Traes calzoncillos?– preguntó Jace de pronto. Si la respuesta era no, se daría media vuelta y se marcharía: no quería interrumpirle la tarde a Alec. Frunció el ceño, pensándolo bien, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta se quedaría. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Alec? ¿Y Magnus? Presidente Miau parpadeó confundido por la pregunta.

-Sí, mira– dijo levantándose el suéter y mostrando unos boxers morados con cohetes, Jace alzó una ceja. El gatito se hizo a un lado– pasa.

Jace entró en el departamento de Magnus y miró alrededor, le encantaba descubrir las cosas nuevas que el Brujo hacía al decorado, que había nuevo esa vez? Mantas y más mantas tiradas por todo el suelo de la sala... bien tal vez esa no era obra del Brujo.

-Alec?- preguntó al ver como el chico rubio se lanzaba a un sillón a seguir con su programa de gatos y tomaba tres mantas y se enrollaba en ellas.

-Ya voy, casi termino de vestirme- dijo el ojiazul desde su alcoba. Jace simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Vestirse?! No quería saber lo que su hermano había estado haciendo con ese niño!

-Tranquilízate, se estaba bañando- se dijo a si mismo respirando profundamente y sentándose en el sillón, muy alejado del otro rubio.

-Quieres?- el pequeño chico le ofreció palomitas de maíz, Jace lo miró un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar un puñado.

-Jace, no te esperaba hoy- dijo Alec saliendo de la habitación aun sacudiéndose el cabello con una toalla.

-He intentado contactar contigo y nunca contestas- le dijo su Parabatai, inclinándose para tomar más palomitas, Presidente simplemente le tendió el enorme tazón sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Sí, bueno, hemos estado bastante ocupados- le respondió Alec mirando a Presidente Miau.

-Oh, sí, eso!- Jace dejó las palomitas y se puso de pie corriendo hacia Alec, tirando de él hasta meterlo a la cocina- que demonios es _eso_? – Dijo señalando con el pulgar hacía la sala.

-No es un que, es un quién- lo regañó Alec dejando la toalla sobre la mesa.

-Alec, puedo tener leche?- escucharon la pregunta desde la sala.

-Es beber, beber leche- lo corrigió Alec mientras servía un vaso con dicho líquido y se lo llevaba al chico. Jace asomó la cabeza y vio como el pequeño rubio abrazaba efusivamente a Alec antes de tomar el vaso con leche de las manos del ojiazul. Alec le sacudió cariñosamente el cabello antes de volver a la cocina.

-Alec, explícate- Alec miró a su hermano, se miraba serio y sumamente preocupado, era tan inusual en Jace que no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Por el Ángel! Por qué te preocupa tanto el pobre chico?- le preguntó sin dejar de reír, si Jace nunca se preocupaba, por que hacerlo ahora?

-No me preocupa el "pobre" chico, me preocupa el pobre Magnus- le dijo, Alec dejó de reír al instante y lo miró confundido.

-Qué?

-Alec, que haces con un joven semi desnudo en el departamento, sobre todo cuando Magnus no está? Y se nota que te tiene demasiada confianza, ese abrazo que significa? Acaso Magnus sabe con quién estas? Lo tratas con mucho cariño, que se supone que...

-Espera, espera, espera. Insinúas que estoy engañando a Magnus?!- exclamó Alec completamente confundido.

-Pues no lo veo de otro modo- Jace se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

-No seas idiota! Nunca, me oyes, jamás engañaría a Magnus con nadie! Mucho menos con un pequeño niño como él!- le gritó Alec, tenía unas horribles ganas de darle una buena cachetada, pero se contuvo, no era culpa de Jace no saber quién era el pequeño en la sala, pero aun así, insinuar que él engañaba a Magnus!- si vuelves a pensar algo tan absurdo, te juro que te arranco la runa Parabatai con un bisturí.

-Bueno, entonces? Que locura pasa en este departamento ahora?- Alec suspiró para calmarse.

-Ven, a la sala, te explicaré todo ahí- dijo Alec tomando una botella con agua y dirigiendo a su hermano de vuelta a la sala con Presidente Miau. Alec se sentó junto al pequeño chico y le indicó a Jace que se sentara.

-Esto es demasiado raro- dijo Jace al ver que el pequeño se acomodaba apretujándose junto a Alec mientras bebía la leche a lenguetazos.

-Presidente Miau, ya te he dicho que las cosas no se beben así- lo regañó suavemente Alec mientras le acomodaba el vaso.

-Pero así sabe rico- se quejó Presidente, Alec solo soltó una risa y lo ayudó a beber.

-Sip, demasiado muy raro- dijo Jace dejándose caer en el sillón purpura.

-Jace, este es Presidente Miau- le dijo Alec a su hermano, al ver que la expresión de Jace no cambiaba, decidió dar más información- no sabemos que pasó, pero de pronto se transformó en humano y ahora no sabemos cómo regresarlo a la normalidad, así que...

-Soy humano para Alec!- saltó el pequeño abrazándose al ojiazul.

-Aaawww, dime Jace, no es tierno?- le preguntó Alec acariciando la cabeza de Presidente. La expresión e Jace no tenía precio, estaba entre sorprendido, confundido, asustado e incrédulo.

-Qué demonios?!- gritó provocando que Presidente Miau se asustara y saltara detrás del sillón.

-Jace! Lo asustas!- lo reprendió Alec, poniéndose de pie para ir a calmar a su gatito- ya, tranquilo, Presidente. No pasa nada.

-Alec...

-Sshh, ya se está calmando- le dijo el pelinegro y Jace rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, Magnus sabe de esto?- preguntó Jace alzando una ceja. No creía que Magnus estuviera muy tranquilo cuando esa... cosa, lo que sea que fuera, estaba intentando conquistar a Alec.

-Claro que sí, de hecho ahora esta con Caterina preguntándole como regresarlo a ser gato- le dijo Alec ayudando a Presidente a volver al sillón. Jace suspiró, entonces Magnus si se estaba esforzando por regresarlo a la normalidad y alejarlo de Alec, al menos eso era bueno, Alec era demasiado ingenuo y distraído como para defenderse él solo.

-Puedo dormir primero?- preguntó Presidente tallándose los ojos con los puños.

-Claro que puedes, anda ve- le dijo Alec acariciándole el cabello.

-Alec, no tardes- le dijo el pequeño mientras se alejaba.

-No te preocupes, voy en un momento- le dijo Alec. Presidente Miau entró en la habitación dando un gran bostezo.

-Duerme ahí?- preguntó Jace.

-Sí, siempre lo ha hecho- le respondió Alec encogiéndose de hombros. Jace suspiró dándose cuenta de que Alec en definitiva no tenía ni idea.

-Bien, sabes que, creo que tengo que irme- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería formar parte de toda esa locura.

-Te vas tan pronto? Pero entonces que querías decirme?- le preguntó Alec.

-No, no te preocupes, tienen un mayor problema ahora- le respondió el rubio señalando la puerta de la habitación principal- concéntrense en él.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Alec no muy convencido mientras acompañaba a Jace a la puerta- pero no duden en llamarme si me necesitan.

-Claro, no te preocupes- le dijo Jace despidiéndose antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Se quedó de pie mirando la puerta, ahora cerrada, del departamento, pensando en lo que había pasado- esto es demasiada locura.

-Jace- el rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Magnus en la puerta principal.

-Hola, vengo de conocer a tu... inquilino- dijo Jace, Magnus rodó los ojos- lamento informarte que esa cosa quiere bajarte a Alec.

-Lo sé- dijo el Brujo con toda tranquilidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jace lo miró con una ceja alzada- pero no lo hará por mucho más tiempo, adiós, Jace.

El Nefilim se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al Brujo... quien traía dos enormes perros pastor alemán detrás de él. Jace los miró pasar con los ojos muy abiertos y una media sonrisa en los labios, se recargó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos esperándolo.

-3... 2... 1...

-MAGNUS BANE! SACA ESOS MONSTRUOS DE AQUÍ!- Jace soltó una carcajada justo antes de que el sonido de vidrio romperse y un montón de cosas cayendo y moviéndose le llegara desde el piso de Magnus.

-Divorcio seguro- murmuró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks:** Y bien..? ke les parece..? dejen reviews.. vamos.. solo dos capis mas y listo..!=D

**MBQ:** Quiero un gatito como Presidente! Bien ya lo dije xD ahora que Jace lo sabe; a ver que hace con esa información :D mientras tanto sigan dejando muchos muchos reviews.


	5. Una Familia poco Convencional

**Tonks: **Tuve que esperar SEMANAS a que me entregara la escena..! Merlín Santo..! es su culpa la tardanza.. no mía..¬¬ Alguien pidió Lemmon en l fic.. lamento informarle que no será así..xD Alec nunca dejaría que su pequeño Presidente los viera haciendo cochinadas..xD lamento decepcionarlas..xD

**MBQ: **Esta Parabatai mía vive quejándose porque dizque no le ayudo casi con el fics -.-¡ y este capítulo lo escribí yo casi en su totalidad… emp…que tuviera que esperar casi tres semana por cierta escena es irrelevante xD espero les guste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Una Familia poco Convencional..!**

Alec se sobó la nuca una vez más, se habría puesto un _Iratze_, pero no lo creía necesario, seguramente las marcas ya no se verían, tal vez solo como un moretón. Por segunda vez en la semana, Presidente Miau y Magnus habían jugado a marcarle la nuca con mordidas, no entendía que necedad por hacer eso. Llegó a la reja del Instituto y abrió rápidamente, el frio invernal comenzaba a hacer que sus dedos se sintieran entumecidos. Entró rápidamente y a la primera persona que encontró fue a su hermana, caminaba hacia su habitación con su teléfono celular en la mano.

-Izzy, has visto a mamá?- preguntó Alec, la chica se giró y miró a su hermano acercarse.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy- dijo Izzy esperando a que la alcanzara.

-Necesito pedirle algo- dijo Alec llegando al lado de su hermana y siguiendo por el pasillo.

-Alguien tuvo una noche muy caliente, eh?– Preguntó Izzy con una risita picara.

-No sé de qué hablas– dijo escueto y agregó- sabes si mamá guarda nuestra ropa de cuando más jóvenes?

-No me cambies de tema Alexander– dijo ella sin quitar su tono picaron, poniéndose detrás de Alec para poder mirar bien su nuca- ¿arañazos de pasión? Así que después de todo Magnus saca su lado felino en la cama.

-Claro ¿Que digo? NO... Bueno si… pero... ¡ves lo que me haces decir?!– preguntó con molestia y el rostro ruborizado.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Seguro tienes la espalda llena de rasguños– dijo y agregó- aunque la manicura de Magnus es increíble, deberías pedirle que se rebaje un poco las uñas.

-No es neces… no es mala idea– admitió Alec con derrota.

-Pero si esas marcas no son de uñas, así que también es un mordelón, eh?- siguió Izzy tomando a Alec por los hombros para estudiar mejor las marcas.

-Ya basta! Deja de describir a mi novio en la cama!- se quejó Alec con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías decirle que calme un poco su personalidad posesiva- dijo Izzy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé- dijo Alec, si bien él era el más celoso de la relación, Magnus era el que marcaba más territorio, literal– y no es el único– agregó más para sí, después de todo, las marcas habían sido lo que había quedado de la batalla territorial de sus "gatos"- mejor voy a preguntarle a mamá, está en su oficina no?- preguntó girando en el pasillo, Isabelle lo siguió de inmediato.

-¿No es el único? ¡Alec!– chilló– no me digas que lo que Jace dijo es verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el ojiazul confundido.

-Lo del chico rubio en tu apartamento- respondió su hermana rápidamente.

-Oh eso, si– dijo sin darle mucha importancia– ¿crees que este ocupada?- cuestionó a punto de entrar en la oficina de su madre.

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo como para engañar a tu novio, al buen Magnus con un rubiecito teñido nudista?– le recriminó deteniéndolo en seco.

-¿Qué?– el chico la miró- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

–Eso fue lo que me dijo Jace – dijo parpadeando confundida– y tu acabas de decir que era cierto– lo acusó.

-Claro, pero a Jace se le olvidó mencionar que era Presidente Miau– Isabelle abrió la boca con desconcierto.

-Tu… ¡Mamá!- gritó entrando a la oficina de su madre sin tocar, esta, que hablaba con Jace en ese momento, se desconcertó- ¡ALEC SE ACUESTA CON SU GATO!

-Que demo...- Alec entró tras su hermana y se quedó quieto mirando los ojos abiertos como platos de su madre. Todos se quedaron paralizados y en silencio mientras las palabras de Izzy cobraban un mínimo sentido.

-Pensé que no le gustaba que compararan a Magnus con un gato- dijo Maryse sobándose la frente con una mano, los problemas familiares se hacían cada vez más bizarros.

-No es Magnus!- dijo Isabelle corriendo hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio- es un gato gato!

-Gato gato? Alexander!- se horrorizó Maryse, Alec rodó los ojos y tiró del cabello de Isabelle para apartarla del camino, quien sabe la de cosas que estaba metiendo en la cabeza de su madre.

-Madre, tu hija está loca, ya deberías saberlo- le dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos. Izzy se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sentada junto a Jace.

-Entonces explícate- pidió Maryse cruzándose de brazos también, Alec suspiró y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado con Presidente Miau y como habían descubierto que era un Familiar.

-Oh por Raziel, te acuestas con dos gatos- dijo Maryse cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Que no! Primero que nada, Magnus no es gato! En segundo lugar, Presidente siempre ha dormido en la cama con nosotros! No tiene nada de mal...

-Acaso Presidente Miau siempre te mordía la nuca?- señaló Jace ganándose una mirada mortal por parte del mayor, quien se cubrió la nuca con una mano. Maryse se levantó rápidamente y estudió las marcas de mordidas.

-Alexander, dime que están vacunados? No te contagiaran algo, cierto?- dijo la mujer.

-Madre, no voy a llevar a Magnus al veterinario!- estalló Alec girándose y alejándose de su mamá.

-Y a tu otro novio?- preguntó Maryse alzando una ceja – veras Alec, cuando se trata de brujos, magia y demonios, hay algo llamado Viruela Demoníaca; hay un historial en la familia y no quisiera que tú…

-Argh! Voy a asesinarte!- Mirando a Jace- todo esto es tu culpa!

-Mía?!- preguntó Jace indignado.

-Sí, tú y tu gran bocota!- dijo mientras caminaba a prisa hacia la puerta- no me acuesto con mi gato! Me acuesto con mi novio que resulta tener ojos de gato! Es diferente! Ahora, con su permiso, iré a buscar algo de ropa por el Instituto, ya que mi familia está demasiado ocupada juzgándome como para ayudarme!- Alec salió de la oficina de Maryse dando un portazo dejando a los tres ocupantes mirando la puerta.

-Se besa con su novio en frente de todo Idris y yo no digo nada... y me acusa de juzgarlo?- dijo Maryse cruzándose de brazos.

-Ouch- dijeron Isabelle y Jace.

-Cállense, es su culpa que piense así- les dijo Maryse y los dos chicos la miraron dolidos- ahora vayan a ayudar a su hermano, guardo algo de ropa vieja en el ático.

-Nos culpa?- se indignó Izzy al salir de la oficina.

-Nos culpa- dijo Jace asintiendo dramáticamente- bueno tal vez si fue demasiado bizarro que Alec se acostara con Presidente Miau.

-Tú crees?- preguntó Isabelle, los dos se miraron un segundo.

-Nah!- saltaron los dos antes de soltar una carcajada y emprender camino a buscar a Alec.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No había conseguido mucha ropa, las polillas habían atacado las cosas del ático, solo habían sobrevivido unas cuantas cosas de Izzy y, sorpresivamente, todo lo de Max, pero eso era muy pequeño para Presidente Miau. Había encontrado un par de cosas de él y Jace que le servirían. Volvió al departamento sobresaltándose cuando presidente Miau lo recibió sentado bastante cerca de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; el gatito movía alegremente su cola y Alec podía jurar que estaba ronroneando.

-¿Pasó algo?– preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír también mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\- Regalo… Alec– dijo emocionado, tenía las manos en la espalda como si escondiera algo.

-¿Tienes un regalo… para mí?– preguntó Alec con tono divertido y condescendiente, como el de un padre que va a recibir una manualidad hecha por su pequeño hijo en la escuela. Presidente Miau asintió igual de emocionado- qué bien porque yo también te traje algo de ro… ¡Ahh!

Alec no pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás acompañando un grito de sorpresa y desagrado cuando presidente puso en sus manos una araña de tamaño considerable; el Nefilim la dejó caer pálido como un papel viendo con horror como el animal, que suponía que estaba muerta o eso creía Alec aunque aún podía ver, para su horror, como las patas se movían lentamente.

-¿Alec? ¿Eres tú?– escuchó la voz de Magnus entre confundido y preocupado acercándose desde su despacho- ¿llegaste hace mucho?– cuestionó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Si, yo... un poco– dijo aun descolocado viendo a Presidente recoger la araña; Magnus frunció el ceño con molestia y bufó volviendo a su despacho. Alec lo miró confundido disponiendo a seguirlo pero Presidente lo detuvo.

-Se te cayó– dijo inocentemente poniéndosela nuevamente en las manos, Alec la sujetó con dedos temblorosos preguntándose qué tan malo sería hacerle una grosería a Presidente y lanzar la araña lo más lejos posible mientras gritaba como niña– yo mismo la cacé hoy.

Alec abrió los ojos como plato ¿La cazó? Si habían arañas de ese tamaño en el departamento, Magnus tendría que conformarse con una foto suya porque volvería de inmediato al Instituto.

-Salió de la puerta del vecino– Alec asintió intentando no sentir el cuerpo del bichejo- ¿te gusta?– preguntó esperanzado el gatito.

-S… si– mintió; la cola de Presidente se movió nuevamente– te traje ropa mía de hace un tiempo, por cierto; debería quedarte.

-¡Kya! ¡Alec!– Exclamó emocionado abrazando al chico Lightwood lamiendo su mejilla; Alec decidió darle una palmadita en el hombro como agradecimiento y no porque eso le diera una excusa para dejar caer la araña en la maseta de junto a la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fue bastante divertido ver a Presidente olfatear las ropas diferenciando entre las de Alec y las de Jace a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron guardadas, para luego probárselas todas, emocionado.

Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba y era que Magnus no había vuelto a salir de su despacho desde que lo vio cuando llegó; Alec sabía que Magnus estaba algo molesto a pesar de que era él quien no debería estar feliz tras otra noche de mordeduras por su parte, sin embargo no creía que estuviese bien no hacer algo para resolver la situación.

Se lavó las manos mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara de preparar un par de tazas de cafés; debía ser ya la 5ta vez que se la lavaba por culpa de Presidente Miau y su "regalo".

Tomó las tazas yendo al despacho del Brujo, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a Presidente con sus nuevas ropas acomodado en el sofá completamente dormido. Llegó ante la puerta dudando un poco, abriendo como pudo sin botar el café que iba a usar como ofrenda de paz.

Entró en silencio para intentar no desconcentrar a su Brujo que leía fervientemente un libro viejo, seguro aun en búsqueda del hechizo que resolvería la conversión de Presidente Miau en humano.

-La verdad creo que como humano no está tan mal– dijo acercándole el café por el escritorio. Magnus miró la taza y luego a Alec y suspiró.

-Como gato está mejor– dijo tomando la taza y bebiendo un trago, realmente siempre le había gustado el café, pero desde que Alec y él vivían juntos realmente había pasado a amarlo, en especial el que Alec hacía para él– gracias.

-Estabas molesto antes– hizo constar el ojos azules sentándose frente a Magnus; el Brujo cerró el libro mirando a su Nefilim.

-Ni siquiera sabía que habías llegado– se quejó– solo llegas y juegas con el gato ahí en la puerta sin siquiera saludar.

Alec lo miró sorprendido, sin duda no esperando eso.

-Lo siento, no pensé…

-No, yo lo siento– lo interrumpió Bane confundiéndolo aún más– lamento haberte mordido anoche.

-Y hace un par de noches también– le recordó Alec  
-Si, eso también– aseguró sonriendo algo avergonzado; Alec también sonrió.

-Si bueno, gracias a ti ahora Isabelle cree que tienes un lado felino en la cama.

-Bueno, sin duda lo tengo– aseguró Bane con picardía. Alec se ruborizó intentando disimularlo tomando otro trago de café pero no hubo bajado la taza cuando ya tenía los labios del brujo sobre los suyos; Magnus se habría estirado sobre su escritorio sonsacándolo con sus labios.

Alec tomó su rostro con ambas manos, dejándose llevar mientras que Magnus se subía al escritorio acercándose a gatas a su pelo negro, hasta quedar al borde del escritorio.

-No, espera… estás ocupado– le interrumpió Alec cuando las manos de Magnus abrieron el primer botón de su camisa; sin embargo había algo de picardía en la forma en que sonreía y en sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate– mejor te dejo para que sigas leyendo.

Dijo poniéndose de pie; salió del despacho rápidamente. Magnus sonrió, que se lo llevara Lilith si no entendía a su Estúpido Nefilim a la perfección. Lo siguió a prisa alcanzándolo en la entrada de la habitación, atrapándolo por la cintura. Los besos no se hicieron de esperar; Alec acercó a Magnus hacía él jalándolo por la pretina del pantalón, el Brujo se acopló a su cuerpo mientras sus manos se enredaban en el negro cabello del Cazador de Sombras trastabillando ambos fueron al interior de la habitación sin prestar demasiada atención a la puerta; tenían casi una semana ya sin tocarse el uno al otro y no estaban dispuestos a esperar más; no cuando los dientes de Magnus mordisqueaban esta vez de forma juguetona el cuello de Alec y sus manos desabotonaban la camisa de su pareja, o cuando las manos de Alec se acoplaban tan perfectamente al torneado trasero de Magnus.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Presidente despertó sobresaltado al oír el ruido de algo caer al suelo, a pesar de ese cuerpo, seguía siendo un gato con sueño liviano. Se puso de pie con sigilo. ¿Podrían ser…ladrones? Negó con la cabeza intentando agudizar los sentidos: robar en casa de un Brujo y un Nefilim no sería una acción inteligente. Caminó en silencio por el pasillo deteniéndose frente a la habitación de Magnus, ahora sabía que lo había despertado: Magnus estaba sentado sobre su peinadora, tirando al suelo todas las cosas que ahí habían estado antes, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Alec que sin camisa besaba el cuello del Brujo mientras lo tomaba a pulso de las piernas para llevarlo a la cama.

Presidente Miau mostró los dientes con enojo cuando vio a ambos en la cama, el Brujo bajo Alec mientas sus manos recorrían la espalda del Nefilim y se aferraban a su trasero. No era la primera vez que él veía eso, como gato a ellos nunca les había preocupado dejarlo mirar, como gato él nunca había tenido la esperanza de poder hacer algo así con Alec. Pero ahora él no era un gato, y Presidente Miau sabía que Alec siempre le decía a Magnus que lo amaba luego de estar con él de esa forma. Él también quería que Alec lo amara.

Giraron en la cama, quedando Alec debajo, el Nefilim peleaba con el cinturón del pantalón de Magnus para soltarlo mientras este jugaba mordiendo suavemente su oreja.

-Magnus… tu pantalón– se quejó Alec con voz ronca. Presidente Miau sintió el enojo y el sentimiento de competencia apoderarse de él. ¡Él no quería que Alec se dejara tocar así por Magnus! Al contrario, quería que Alec lo tocara así a él, que mordiera sus orejas de la forma en que Magnus hacía con las del Nefilim ¡y que jugueteara con su cola!

Presidente dio un paso al frente, hacia ellos, si tenía que hacerlo se pelearía con Magnus por Alec, después de todo él era un gato, y Magnus en cierta forma también, y eso era lo que los gatos hacían. Solo lamentaba que sus garras y colmillos ya no fueran tan efectivos como antes. Sus pupilas contraídas por el enojo se encontraron justo entonces con las de Magnus, dilatadas de placer, cuando este giró el rostro ligeramente en dirección a la puerta.

El Brujo respingó por la sorpresa, o bien podría ser por que Alec había logrado introducir sus manos en los boxers del brujo. Con un rápido gesto de la mano Magnus corrió a Presidente Miau como si de un molesto gato se tratara, mientras con la otra hacía desaparecer los pantalones de ambos. Presidente mostró los dientes de forma amenazante haciendo un quejido muy gatuno. Alec volteó la mirada hacia él con prisa.

-¡Presidente!– exclamó rojo de vergüenza, enderezándose empujando a Magnus antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, haciéndole caer de la cama.

-¡Alec!– se quejó el Brujo.

-¡Lo siento!– exclamó el Nefilim. Magnus estiró la mano para que le ayudara levantarse pero Alec lo ignoró apresurándose a ir hacía el gatito– oh lo siento Presidente Miau... no debimos… la puerta…- abrazó a Presidente contra su pecho, el gato ya no tenía una expresión hostil, al contrario le habían aparecido las orejas y cola de gato que movía a gusto mientras restregaba su rostro contra el pecho desnudo de Alec, quien riñó al brujo- ¡Magnus! ¿Por qué dejaste que nos viera?

Magnus abrió la boca desconcertado, optando por solo bufar incrédulo cuando Alec salió junto a Presidente de la habitación prometiéndole que le haría algún bocadillo nocturno.

-Es en serio? No puedes irte con ese gato dejándome así– exclamó Magnus aun desde el suelo mirándose la entrepierna.

-En el baño hay agua fría– fue la respuesta de Alec seguida por un- ¿qué tal un poco de leche, Presidente?

-Increíble!- se quejó Magnus poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño, escuchaba las risas y los ronroneos desde la sala. No podía creer que su Nefilim fuera tan... tan...- argh!

Magnus se metió a bañar, como había dicho Alec, con agua fría. Si bien la ducha había enfriado su entrepierna, su sangre seguía hirviendo, y no precisamente de pasión. Comenzaba a cansarle esa situación, era hora que no encontraban una solución a pesar de ya saber la razón por la cual su gato había cambiado. Presidente Miau quería a Alec. Lo quería para él, quería quitárselo a Magnus y vivir como humano junto a Alec por el resto de sus mortales vidas. Gruñó poniéndose la pijama, ya estaba harto de tener que soportar todo por el simple hecho de la candidez que se cargaba Alec, le diría todo, directo y conciso. Tenía que hacerlo entender de algún modo.

-Presidente, te dormirás aquí?- escuchó a Alec preguntar.

-Alec, quédate- rodó los ojos cuando Alec, con voz de mimo hacia el gato, le decía que estaba bien y que harían fiesta de pijamas en la sala.

-Mañana- aseguró el Brujo apagando las luces de toda la casa con un tronido de sus dedos.

-Magnus!- fue todo lo que escuchó antes de girarse y forzarse a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks:** Pobechito mi Brujo..! como sufre..xD el siguiente es el ultimo.. así ke esperenlo con ansias..! y dejen Review..!=D

**MBQ:** Ese Presidente; arruinándoles el momento x.x pero ya ven; su amor por Alec va en serio... Jojo y regañen a la baka de Tonks que no me ayudó en este cap JUM xD


	6. Presidente Miau

**Tonks: **Admito que olvidé por completo que tenía que subir este ultimo capitulo..-.- pero es que el montón de fotos del cast y de mas cosas que han salido de "Shadowhunters" me ha estado distrayendo como no tienen idea..!xD estoy demasiado emocionada.. bueno bueno, por ahora disfruten de este ultimo capitulo..! espero les guste..=D

**MBQ: **No me culpen por la tardanza; culpen a Tonks que se le olvidó que no había actualizado -.-! En fin, disfruten este ultimo capitulo :) Repito: De no ser por mi, Tonks NUNCA se acuerda de actualizar!¬¬

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Presidente Miau..!**

Magnus despertó tranquilamente y se giró para acurrucarse con su Cazador de Sombras unos cuantos minutos más, pero al no encontrarlo a su lado recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Gruñó al recordar que Alec estaba en la sala con ese estúpido gato. Se estiró en la cama antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño sin dejar de murmurar cosas, molesto. Cuando al fin se dirigió a la cocina, podía escuchar a Alec y a Presidente en la sala, estaba tan harto de esa situación, no sabía cómo Alec no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, suspiró antes de entrar en la sala.

-Buenos días- dijo mirando a Alec y Presidente en el sillón, bebían chocolate caliente mientras miraban televisión, ambos estaban vestidos y pudo ver qué Presidente se había bañado, reprimió una punzada en su pecho

-Buenos días, Mags- dijo alegremente el ojiazul, Presidente Miau lo ignoró completamente.

-Alec, puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó el Brujo haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera a la cocina.

-Claro, que pasa?- Alec no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, simplemente se giró en el sillón a mirarlo.

-Erm... en privado?- insistió Magnus, Presidente y Alec compartieron una mirada.

-Estamos en privado- le dijo Alec.

-No, no lo estamos- respondió Magnus señalando al rubio.

-Magnus, es Presidente Miau, él ha escuchado todas y cada una de nuestras conversaciones, no le veo el caso a ocultarle algo- le dijo Alec soltando una risa.

-Sí, es el gato, pero ahora el gato puede hablar- le dijo el Brujo entrecerrando los ojos- además no confió en él.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?!- lo reprendió Alec tapándole los oídos a Presidente Miau, como si no quisiera que escuchara una tremenda palabrota.

-Porque es la verdad- respondió Magnus- desde que se transformó no ha hecho nada más que hacerme enojar.

-Eso no es verdad, él no hace nada- dijo Alec defendiendo al chico.

-Sí que hace. Oh, vaya que lo hace- Magnus rodeó el sillón y se paró frente a Alec- y lo que más me molesta es que no te das cuenta.

-Creo que estas imaginando cosas, Presidente Miau es completamente inocente- le dijo seriamente el ojiazul.

-Inocente?! Alec, esa cosa es todo menos inocente! Solo se está aprovechando de que no sospechas de él- dijo Magnus. Alec se puso de pie.

-Sospechar que cosa?- le preguntó confundido.

-No crees que tu "adorable y lindo gatito" caiga tan bajo como para aprovecharse de que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando- le respondió Magnus.

-Y que es, según tú, lo que está pasando?- Alec no sabía por qué Magnus estaba tan molesto, Presidente los miraba sentado en el sofá sin dejar su chocolate caliente.

-Sabe que eres demasiado distraído y que no te darás cuenta que las cosas que hace las hace para llamar tu atención porque está enamorado de ti!- soltó Magnus sin pensar. Alec abrió mucho los ojos sin creer las palabras de su novio.

-Pero de que estas hablando?!- saltó Alec mirándolo incrédulo.

-Ese gato te quiere Alec, y no es un simple querer mascota-amo!- gritó Magnus señalando a Presidente Miau acusadoramente, Alec lo miró aún más incrédulo- es por ti que se volvió humano, quiere conquistarte! Quiere enamorarte!

-Claro que no! Es estúpido! De donde sacas esas ideas tan...

-Hay que ser un verdadero tarado para no verlo!- exclamó Magnus con frustración.

-Me dijiste tarado?- preguntó Alec incrédulo.

-Digo lo que es- respondió Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Oh, claro, y soy un tarado- dijo Alec frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-Es eso o te diste cuenta ya pero te gusta todo este jueguito– lo acusó Magnus.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Magnus Bane?– rugió el ojiazul, enojado; Magnus se descolocó un poco.

-No quise... argh! No quise decir eso, Alec- Magnus comenzaba a perder la paciencia, el Nefilim estaba haciendo drama por la razón equivocada- tranquilízate, estas siendo muy dramático.

-Dramático? Yo, dramático?!- le preguntó Alec abriendo los ojos sin creer el descaro del Brujo- tu eres el que está haciendo una novela solo porque nuestro gatito se volvió humano!

-Y cómo es que eso no es un drama de novela?!- le exclamó de vuelta Magnus- el gato se transformó por ti! Te quiere a ti! Y tú vas allá y lo sigues mimando y consintiendo como si aún fuera un gatito! Comienzo a pensar que me cambiaras por él!

-Me estas llamando zoofilico?!- gritó Alec, su voz elevándose varias octavas debido a la sorpresa.

-Claro que no!- le dijo Magnus, eso se estaba saliendo de control.

-Si no te gusta como trato a Presidente Miau, puedes irte yendo! La puerta está justo ahí!- exclamó Alec señalando la puerta principal- largo y no vuelvas hasta que encontremos el modo de cambiarlo!

-Es mi departamento!- gritó Magnus con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer que en verdad Alec lo estuviera corriendo de la casa!

-Bien, de acuerdo, Brujo egoísta. Presidente y yo nos vamos- dijo Alec alzando la barbilla mientras se dirigía a la puerta- estaremos en el Instituto, cuando tu caliente cabeza se enfrié y recapacites, entonces nos llamas. Vámonos, Presidente Miau.

-Alec- el ojiazul ignoró al Brujo y salió del departamento con Presidente tomando fuertemente su mano. Magnus se quedó de pie mirando la puerta después de que se cerrara fuertemente, suspiró y fue hacia la alacena de licores, necesitaba un trago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer a ese hombre- se quejaba Alec, estaba sentado en una banca en Central Park, no quería ir al Instituto justo ahora, no quería que le comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

Presidente Miau estaba sentado a su lado, recargado, casi recostado, contra él. Alec acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza del chico gato. El ojiazul soltó un suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, comenzaba a nublarse, no podían quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, a Presidente Miau le daba algo como lo hiciera mojarse en la lluvia. El gatito levantó la mirada también, pero en lugar de mirar el cielo miró a Alec. Sus ojos azules brillaban de forma hipnotizaste con la luz de los faroles, lo miró soltar otro suspiro antes de que cerrara los ojos. Presidente estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro también, sabía por quién suspiraba Alec, y el hecho de que no fuera por él lo molestaba, si tan solo se diera cuenta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Presidente, pronto comenzará a llover- Alec abrió los ojos de nuevo y bajó la mirada, sonriéndole al gatito- no te preocupes, prometo que no te mojaras.

-Alec- ronroneó Presidente Miau levantando el rostro y acercándose al de Alec.

-Si? Presidente, que...- Alec abrió mucho los ojos al ver al chico acercarse tanto, y los abrió aún más cuando sintió su pequeña lengua lamer sus labios. La sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar tan rápido como habría deseado, los labios de Presidente rozaron los suyos antes de poder alejarlo firme pero delicadamente- Presidente! Que estás haciendo?!

-Te quiero, Alec– dijo con seguridad. El Cazador de Sombras no podía estar más desconcertado solo porque las cosas estaban ocurriendo muy rápido y no le daba tiempo a asimilarlas.

-Cla… claro, yo también te quiero– dijo sonriéndole de pronto afablemente– pero no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas a las personas cuando quieres decirle que las quieres.

-No – negó Presidente Miau negando con la cabeza y enfocando su mirada en los ojos azules de Alec antes de repetir con solemnidad– te quiero…- Alec lo vió detenerse frustrado, parecía no saber exactamente cómo explicarse. Era en esos momentos que el Nefilim recordaba lo limitado que era el lenguaje de Presidente Miau– te quiero… como Magnus te quiere– fue lo que dijo al fin– no como dueño… no quiero ser solo mascota, Alec… ¿Cuál… cual es la palabra que usan?

-Presidente- Alec casi podría sentir lastima por su desespero en conseguir las palabras adecuadas de no ser porque todo lo que ya le decía le estaba cayendo como un balde de agua fría.

-A…¡Amor!– dijo al fin, y Alec gimió horrorizado– yo te amo, Alec.

Alec abrió la boca sin saber que decir por lo que volvió a cerrarla. ¡Por Raziel! Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, definitivamente Presidente Miau no podía estar diciéndole que lo amaba, no cuando él acaba de irse de la casa acusando a Magnus de paranoico y un par de cosas más por advertirle que pasaría exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eso no podía estar pasando porque simple y sencillamente Presidente Miau era su gatito, su lindo y adorable gatito no importa cuán humano pareciera.

-Por eso soy humano– dijo- para estar con Alec– aseguró acercando su rostro para restregarlo en el pecho de Alec como acostumbraba, solo que esta vez el chico lo detuvo incluso antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

-Presidente, escúchame, por favor- pidió Alec, Presidente levantó la mirada, atento a lo que su amo le fuera a decir- Presidente, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo- las orejas y cola del chico no se hicieron esperar, y Alec lo sintió como un golpe en el pecho- te quiero, pero no como tú me quieres a mí.

-Pero...- las orejas de Presidente se agacharon hasta quedar casi pegadas a la cabeza.

-Eres mi mascota, eres mi gatito, Presidente- le explicó Alec- no puedo verte de otro modo por más humano que seas, para mi sigues siendo ese tierno gato que siempre me reclama atención.

-Pero soy humano... para Alec...- las orejas de Presidente Miau habían desaparecido y tenía los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

-Presidente, no puedo verte de otro modo, y más importante aún, no puedo amarte- le dijo Alec y Presidente retrocedió un paso soltando un par de lágrimas- amo a Magnus, a él y a nadie más, lo siento pero eso no cambiará nunca.

-N... Nya...- soltó un sollozo muy parecido a un maullido cuando comenzó a llorar frotándose el rostro con el dorso de sus manos.

-No, pequeño, no llores, por favor- Alec se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrazarlo, pero Presidente se alejó de él.

-Alec no me quiere!- lloriqueó Presidente Miau sin dejar de soltar numerosas y grandes lágrimas.

-Claro que te quiero! Presidente, te adoro, eres mi gatito- le dijo Alec intentando acercarse nuevamente. El rubio sorbió por la nariz y levantó la mirada hacia Alec, el Nefilim sintió su corazón romperse al ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas del chico.

-No quiero ser solo tu gato- dijo antes de girarse y salir corriendo.

-Presidente Miau! Espera!- comenzó a correr persiguiéndolo, con su entrenamiento podría alcanzarlo rápidamente, no contaba con el inesperado cambio que vendría a continuación. El chico Presidente Miau corría por las aceras marcadas en Central Park con Alec pisándole los talones cuando de pronto el chico comenzó a encogerse. Alec miró sorprendido como su piel comenzaba a llenarse de pelo blanco mientras se encogía más y más. Alec desaceleró al ver al gato Presidente Miau salir de entre las ropas que habían quedado y correr perdiéndose en los arbustos- Presidente! Presidente Miau, regresa! Por favor, lo siento mucho!

Alec gritó y buscó por cerca de dos horas, apretaba fuertemente la ropa que había llevado puesta Presidente Miau, tenía la esperanza de encontrar al chico o al gato y regresar con él a casa, pero no, Presidente Miau había desaparecido. El ojiazul sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho al recordar como su gatito había llorado, y todo había sido culpa suya, él y su estúpida candidez. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y se limpió un par de traicioneras lágrimas antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su departamento. No había podido pedirle perdón a su minino, pero había otro gato con el que aún podría disculparse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en una mano y un libro en la otra, pretendía leer, pero la verdad era que hacía varias páginas que ya no prestaba atención. Pensaba en Alec, en cómo se había ido con Presidente Miau, la plática para hacerle entender los sentimientos del gato no había salido muy bien, y ahora Alec estaba molesto con él y hasta se había ido de casa. Suspiró mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y se frotaba los ojos con los dedos, eso había sido un desastre. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y se giró para ver a Alec entrar lentamente.

-Alec?- preguntó dejando la copa de vino en la mesa de centro y enderezándose en su lugar. El chico se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, lucía completamente devastado, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y expresión derrotada.

-Tenías razón- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiazul sin levantar la mirada, Magnus se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Presidente Miau?- preguntó al ver que el chico no había vuelto junto a su Nefilim. Alec solo levantó la ropa en su mano como respuesta- Alec, que pasó.

-Yo... es solo... no sabía...- Alec levantó la mirada hacia su novio, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Oh, Alec- Magnus se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a su Cazador de Sombras.

-Lo siento tanto- susurró Alec mientras se aferraba a Magnus y sollozaba con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su novio.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo- Magnus caminó lentamente y llevó a Alec al sofá- ven, siéntate.

-Presidente... se fue...- murmuró Alec, Magnus siguió abrazándolo hasta que los sollozos se tranquilizaron.

-Estas mejor?- preguntó, Alec asintió lentamente- bien, puedes decirme que sucedió?

-Presidente... estábamos en Central Park, caminábamos un poco antes de ir al Instituto y... y de pronto él... él me lo dijo, Magnus- Alec levantó la mirada y Magnus pudo ver sus enrojecidos ojos aun soltando lagrimas- me dijo que me quería, que por eso se había transformado en humano. Justo como me lo dijiste tú, y yo fui tan estúpido como para no creerlo.

-Sshh, no es tu culpa, cariño- lo tranquilizó Magnus acariciándole el cabello.

-Si lo es- dijo Alec mirándolo a los ojos- tú me lo advertiste, incluso mi familia se dio cuenta, y yo no hice nada por explicarle las cosas a Presidente Miau, solo seguí su juego y le di falsas esperanzas. Y ahora seguro me odia y nunca volverá a casa.

-No, Alec, como podría odiarte?- Magnus se acercó a él sobándole la espalda- cielo, no fue tu culpa, Presidente sabía que tú no te dabas cuenta.

-Sí, fui idiota por no darme cuenta de nada- Magnus abrió la boca para decirle que no era idiota, pero Alec lo interrumpió- todos me lo advirtieron, Jace, Izzy, tú, incluso mi madre. Estoy seguro de que Jem y Tessa también lo vieron.

-Alec...- Magnus no pudo seguir, Alec lo abrazó fuertemente ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-Lo lamento tanto, Magnus. Perdóname, por favor- murmuró Alec con voz entrecortada. Magnus lo separó un poco de él y le tomó la barbilla para levantarle el rostro, con la otra mano apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas del Nefilim.

-No hay nada que perdonar, cariño- le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Las lágrimas de Alec no pararon en un par de horas, así que ambos se quedaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, abrazados y sin decir palabra alguna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Presidente Miau había desaparecido, Alec se sentía muy mal e iba a buscarlo por los alrededores todos los días por lo menos unas dos horas, pero no sabía si tenía que buscar al chico Presidente o al gato Presidente, y eso complicaba la búsqueda. Magnus, si bien no estaba feliz de haber perdido a su mascota, tampoco se preocupaba mucho en buscarlo. "_Si quiere volver que vuelva y que se mantenga a raya_" le decía a Alec cada que este intentaba reprenderlo para que lo ayudara a buscar. Alec sabía que tenía cierto grado de razón, el gato sabía regresar a casa, podía volver el solo.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y en el departamento reinaba la paz, Magnus estaba profundamente dormido abrazando a Alec por la cintura, el ojiazul le daba la espalda y estaba acurrucado contra su Brujo, pero siendo un Cazador de Sombras, no importaba lo cómodo que estuviese, tenía el sueño ligero y despertaba con el más mínimo signo de movimiento o ruido. Fue por eso que con solo sentir un pequeñísimo peso que se había subido a su lado de la cama, despertó casi al instante. Parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar la mirada y al fin, después de unos segundos, pudo ver al pequeño gatito blanco sentado a su lado, mirándolo.

-Presidente Miau?- Alec levantó un poco el cuerpo, pero se detuvo cuando el abrazo de Magnus se apretó, no quería despertarlo- Presidente, volviste!

-_Nya_\- el gatito se acercó un poco y dejó que Alec le acariciara detrás de las orejas. El Nefilim sonrió ampliamente pasando su mano a lo largo del cuerpecito peludo.

-Me alegra mucho que regresaras, Presidente- dijo Alec en voz baja, el gato ronroneó- la casa no es lo mismo sin ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer de ese modo, me preocupé.

-_Nya_\- Presidente Miau se acercó un poco más y lamió la mejilla de Alec antes de restregar su cabecita contra él. El Nefilim abrazó al gatito con cuidado y lo dejó lamerle la nariz.

-Yo también te extrañé- murmuró Alec.

-Bueno, yo estoy pensando seriamente en echarlo de nuevo- Magnus levantó la cabeza y movió el brazo para empujar al gato lejos de Alec- aléjate de mí Nefilim! Gato sarnoso!

-Magnus!- Presidente Miau siseó amenazadoramente mientras se le erizaban los pelos- Presidente! No! Basta!

-Estúpido animal, te las veras conmigo!- gritó Magnus hincándose en la cama mientras Presidente se agazapaba a la orilla de la cama, listo para atacar.

-No, no, no! Basta! Los dos! Basta ya!- Alec se encontraba atrapado justo en el fuego cruzado, Presidente Miau contra Magnus en un mar de siseos, gritos, arañazos y empujones. Y así pasó la noche, intentando separar a sus dos celosos gatitos.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tonks: **Aawww..! Que les pareció..? A que todas amaron a Presidente a pesar de que quería romper la perfección del Malec..xD Espero les haya gustado y les haya sacado algunas risas..xD si quieren reír mas pásense por mis otros fics.. las risas me salen bien..xD Muchas gracias por leernos..!=D

**MBQ: **Aawww se acabó Y.Y espero les haya divertido como a mi toda la candidez de Alec, las locuras de Presidente y las molestias de Magnus xD y que amen a sus gatitos un poco mas que antes o se convertirán en humanos y trataran de robarles a sus Nefilims estúpidos :D *Magnus lo certifica*


End file.
